Arabian Nights
by Aedyn Star
Summary: Amira is stolen in order for a sorceress to complete a curse of revenge, and must overcome to save herself and all that she loves. Arabian Nights/Twelve Dancing Princesses retelling.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have done som major revisions, so you need to reread these chapters if you already read them, and if you haven't then you won't know the difference.

Areida Rivers: These revisions are thanks to you! Hope this is better.

* * *

The air was thick with dust and heat. The smell of ginger, cinnamon and cloves held heavy on the air, the tents blocking any possible breeze. Colored silks were laid out on tables, other tables piled high with hand made cloths, embroidery, jewelry and fine brass works.

Coughing, Amira wove her way past the busy streets, her bare feet coated from the dust and her scarf held over her mouth to keep from breathing in the excessive particles of dust. A couple walked past her holding hands. They looked at her strangely. Quickly Amira averted her eyes and began walking faster. She made her way down an empty ally and made a sharp right. The close building opened up and she was greeted by the sight of a large colorful tent, with streamers blowing in the slight breeze.

She approached the entrance and smiled at the burly guard who stood watching over the door. He nodded and she proceeded into the tent, where several young boys nodded at her before carrying off a tray filled with knives and swords of various sizes.

In the back corner of the tent a silk curtain was pulled across. Shadowy forms moved behind the curtain and hushed voices could be heard. Amira pulled back the curtain and was greeted by the sight of eleven other young women. They nodded in acknowledgement and Amira placed her things down in the corner and retrieved her costume.

"You're late." a chestnut haired girl stood tall and cross her bangled arms in front of her chest, concealing the bells and coins that jingled as she moved.

"Sorry Sahar." Amira replied, her eyes twinkling. Sahar opened her arms and laughed and reached out to embrace her friend.

"I'd hurry if I were you. The show is about to start." Sahar warned Amira before exiting the tent with the other girls. Quickly Amira clothed herself in the deep purple costume that lay next to her. She fastened the bells around her ankles and positioned her veil across her nose and face before exited the curtain enclosed area.

An open ring lay in the center of the tent, around the ring gathered people of all types, mostly merchants and traders, all grinning as they waited for the show to start.

Amira joined the rest of the girls and took her place in front of the line. A thundering music echoed across the room, joined by drums and tambourines. A quiet wailing began and Amira stepped out into the ring, her hips swaying with the beat, followed by the rest of the girls.

Faster and faster they danced, hips and chest moving to the beat, their coins and bells jingling with the music. They formed a circle, Amira in the middle, and danced away, their bodies lithe and moving in perfect rhythm with each other. The crowd cheered and the men whooped as they danced. Amira smiled over at Sahar, who winked playfully at her. The dancers turned to form another formation, before the music stopped with a series of drum beats. The dancers struck a pose before gracefully running out of the ring to the applause and shouts of the men in the audience.

In the corner stood a lone, cloaked figure. A pale, ringed hand rose to gently stroke a silver wolf pendant before the figure disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The stars shone brightly and the moon was high in the sky when Amira left the Great Tent later that night. A wind blew across the desert, stirring up particles of sand, which lashed against Amira's bare legs. She shivered from the cold and pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

Quickly she made her way across the sands and towards the palace, watching her feet so she would not step upon any spiders or snakes that might be hunting in the night. A great wall rose up in front of her, with an elaborately carved door in the center. A guard was standing outside the gate and Amira nodded to him silently. He smiled slightly and drew open the gate and winked at her. Quickly Amira made her way through the gardens to the east balcony. A rope ladder was let down from the edge and as she climbed up Amira made a mental note to thank Damis tomorrow morning.

She stepped lightly down on the marble flooring, her bare feet making a soft padding noise as she made her way towards the curtained doorway. A she pulled back the curtain a shiver ran up her spine. She whirled around quickly, unsheathing the dagger she carried with her. The sky was lit with stars and a cool breeze blew from the east. There was no one. The feeling she was being watched diminished and she entered her bedroom.

She let herself fall upon the purple and red cushions which lined one side of her wall. Her room smelled of vanilla and jasmine and smiling she buried her face in the cushions, taking in the feel of just being home. As much as she loved dancing, there was nothing like coming home after a tiring day.

Still smiling she rolled over and stroked the orange cat that had curled up besides her and fell asleep listening to the gentle rumbling of the cat's purring.

* * *

Sunlight hit her face and Amira woke suddenly, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. A maid had pulled back the curtain and the morning sun shone bright into her room. Yawning, Amira stretched luxuriously, feeling like a cat.

She rose and padded over to her wooden chest, where her clothes were stored. Quickly she dressed, not in traveler's clothes, but clothes fit for a princess. She pulled on a turquoise skirt with purple embroidery and a loose fitting tunic shirt that matched the embroidery on the skirt. A silk veil draped over her auburn hair completed the look.

It was Sunday morning, and every Sunday she was required to eat breakfast with her father, King Bahram. When she arrived in the airy Great Hall her father was already seated, waiting for her.

She nodded in acknowledgement and he motioned for her to sit besides him upon the deep blue cushion. He clapped his hands and a servant brought a bowl of fruit over to them and placed it down gently on the marble table, making a slight clicking that echoed throughout the hall.

"Good morning Amira." King Bahram welcomed his daughter warmly, his voice deep and thundering.

"Good morning father." Amira replied. She smiled at her father, who smiled back, smile lines creasing his already wrinkled brow.

"Amira…" Bahram spoke again, his voice sterner this time. Amira looked up somewhat sheepishly, knowing what was coming.

"I was told you went dancing again yesterday." Bahram stopped and looked at Amira sternly. Amira nodded slightly.

'But father, they need me! I can not just cease coming!" Amira protested. "Besides…" she mumbled. "None of them know I am the princess."

Bahram took his daughter's chin in his hand and lifted her face up. Her eyes were pleading and he sighed. "I know, but you can never be certain."

Since his wife had died, Bahram had grown more protective of his only child. Amira was an independent and smart woman, yet he still feared every time she went out dancing. The only thing that kept him from forcing Amira to stay at home was how much he knew she loved to dance. He had watched hr practice in the garden, her body moving to an inner song and he didn't have the heart to take that from her, after all she had lost.

Then Bahram's thoughts wandered to those of Malakeh, his wife. She had loved to dance, and had introduced Amira to the music and colors of the dancing world. Tall and slender, Amira was a replication of her mother's image. If only Malakeh was alive to see her daughter now. Bahram imagined very she would be very proud of her daughter. One night, several years ago Malakeh had disappeared while returning home from a night of performing. She was never seen again. Thinking of his lost wife, Bahram knew he had to make a decision regarding his daughter.

Amira smiled warmly at her father. "I know you worry." she said softly. She leaned over and hugged him gently and he smiled and responded, gently stroking her auburn hair. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining with love and affection.

Bahram looked away, avoiding the look he knew he would see in his daughter's eyes. "Amira, I think you should stop going." he said finally, his voice stern, yet heavy with a hidden sadness.

Amira pulled away suddenly and glared at her father. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice turning hard and cold. She didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I won't stop!" she stood suddenly, knocking over the fruit bowl. A servant hurried to pick it up, but she put a hand to stop him.

"Amira, I forbid you to continue performing and that is final!" Bahram lost control and shouted, his voice echoing angrily throughout the hall.

Amira stared at her father, a look of hurt and disappointed overwhelming her pretty features. Finally she turned and ran from the room, ignoring her father's desperate calls.

* * *

The birds twittered in the trees as Amira wandered through the gardens, her mind repeating her father's words over and over. She was angry and hurt by his decision. Deep within her heart she knew he was doing what he thought was best, but Amira refused to listen to that part of her. The sun was high in the sky, and still muttering angrily Amira sought the shade of one of the great fig trees, the broad green leaves perfect for blocking out the hot desert sun.

She lay down on the grass, looking up through the green leaves to the sparkling blue sky. The wind rustled the leaves, creating a steady, gently beat. Music began to play within her mind and before she realized what she was doing, she was up and moving gently to the inner song, a song only she could hear. Today the dance was not a joyous one, nor a peaceful content one. Today the dance was full of anger, stomping feet and sharp movements.

Footsteps upon the gravel path caused her to stop suddenly. A tall, dark haired boy came into view, solemnly watching her dance.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked quietly. Amira looked at him for a moment before running over and wrapping her arms around him. The tears she had been holding back threatened to overflow and she fought to keep them from running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Damis! I'm not allowed to dance…" she murmured. Damis pulled away and looked her in the eye, his expression understanding and gentle. Amira pulled away and sat on a rock. Damis followed her and sat besides her. A silence fell over them as Amira wallowed in her grief and Damis thought of what to say.

He gazed at her, his brown eyes full of understanding and love. He wished there was something he could say, but he was at loss for words.

Suddenly Amira looked up, a new fire in her eye. She turned to Damis. "Let's go to the market." Damis looked at her in surprise as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoarse shouts and the smell of fresh melons and other fruits invaded Damis's senses as Amira guided him through the crowds. In the center of the market a man was walking across heated coals while another man swallowed a sword.

"Amira, why are we here?" Damis asked exasperated. Amira looked over at him, a smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes.

"I just needed to get away." she said quietly. The fire she had seemingly had moments before was extinguished and slowly Amira and Damis walked through the crowds, hand in hand. Amira had thrown a brown canvas cloak over her hair and clothes, and seemed very reserved. Soon they had wandered beyond the crowd and down a secluded alley.

Fascinated, Damis looked about, noticing strange markings above the tents and very few people about on the dusty streets. He looked over at Amira and felt a sudden longing for her. She looked about innocently, her cloak falling back slightly to let the sun shimmer upon her hair. She turned when she felt Damis looking at her and he smiled quietly.

They passed a large turquoise and purple tent, the colors faded from constant sun exposure. Amira paused before leading Damis into the shade of the tent. The scent of strong incense caused Damis to suppress a cough and his eyes watered slightly. A shadowy figure sat behind a long table. Amira walked closer, looking at the images that were displayed throughout the tent. She approached the woman, a piece of paper in her hand.

"I would like this…" she said quietly. Damis walked closer and saw she held an image of a purple orchid in her hand.

The shadowy figure leaned forward and Damis realized it was a cloaked woman. Her nose was large and hooked like an eagle. She pulled back the cloak hood to reveal frizzy, silver grey hair. A wizened hand reached out and took the image from Amira's hand.

"Where?" she asked gruffly. Her other hand reached for a brush and a needle and Damis realized what Amira was doing. He pulled her aside, shooting a sideways glance at the wizened old woman.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Amira looked him in eye, her expression suddenly stiff.

"Getting a tattoo." She replied nonchalantly, her voice daring him to argue. He sighed and let go of her arm. She turned to the woman. "Back of my neck. And not very large." The woman nodded and motioned for Amira to sit. Amira complied and let her hood down and pulled away her hair. The woman got to work. Defeated, Damis sat in the corner and watched the woman work.

Soon the tattoo was complete and Amira let her hair fall back down her back. Her thick auburn hair covered the tattoo completely, and she replaced the cloak. Damis led her out of the tent. The sunlight nearly blinded him after being in the darkness of the tent. Amira looked at Damis closely.

"You won't tell any one, right." she said, her voice stern, yet slightly cautious. Damis shook his head.

They left the empty streets and came back out upon the crowds. Damis recognized where they were immediately. He took Amira by the arm. "Come with me." Swiftly he led Amira through the crowd and back out. Down several abandoned alleys and up several stairs, all the while Amira protesting playfully.

"Close your eyes." Damis said. Amira complied, though she squinted a little bit. Damis led her into a cool room, the air heavy with the scent of jasmine and patchouli. She opened her eyes just as Damis pulled back a dank curtain to reveal a majestic scene.

The palace stood in the distance, glittering like a far away jewel in the setting sun. The sky was tinged purple and red, the sun a fiery orange bauble glowing in the distant sky. Amira gasped and looked amazed at Damis.

"It's beautiful!" she cried. She ran over to the edge and looked out. Damis stayed back. Ribbons of sunlight fell upon her back and hair, creating a golden aura about her. Damis approached her and they stood there for a few moments, taking in the scene. Tentatively Damis placed a hand around her waist.

Surprised Amira looked up at him before pulling away. "I have to go." Amira said quickly. "It's getting late." Amira looked at Damis and saw the hurt deep in his eyes. He nodded and quickly she fled down the stairs, her heart in her throat.

Forlornly Amira looked over her shoulder, hoping Damis would follow. She imagined him as he was just moments ago, his raven black hair falling his eyes, his face tanned and flushed from a day upon town.

The sun had nearly retreated beyond the horizon and the shadows were growing longer and longer. A wind blew strong and Amira wrapped her cloak tighter about herself. She stared down at her sandaled feet, moving quickly. Her father would be so angry. She thought back to their argument that morning and felt the emotions wash over her once more.

So engrossed in her thoughts she was that she didn't notice the flashing dagger until it was too late.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, the entire four of you.

EvenSong: It will get better, just you wait!

Snow Ivy: Thank you.

Charlie Hazel: I tried to keep your tip in mind. And thanks for reviewing all my stories!

Areida Rivers: I did a lot of revision, I hope you approve. And your suggestion gave me an idea, so it wasn't just rambling.

Thanks again to all my reviewers, and if you haven't reviewed, its not too late!

--Nirithil


	4. Chapter 4

A pale hand stroked the head of the wolf, whose yellow eyes were like slits. A ruby ring sparkled in the candlelight, reflecting upon the pool of dark water in the stone basin. A few muttered words and the darkness cleared, revealing a struggling princess. Crimson lips spread into a smile as the dark one watched Amira be taken from her home.

_I warned him he would pay…_

_

* * *

_  
Damis stared at the ground, mentally kicking himself. He had debated coming to apologize, and had decided to do so. Yet no of his calls were answered. The night was silent and the moon's light seemed less bright than usual. No insects chirped and the breeze was unusually still.

He paced below Amira's balcony, wondering if he should just leave. Perhaps Amira was still upset with him. Perhaps she never wanted to see him again. His thoughts were filled with ridiculous worries.

"Amira!" he called again. He did not call very loudly for fear of waking others, yet Amira had always heard him before. A sinking feeling began in the pit of his stomach. He walked to the other side of the balcony, where his rope still hung from the night before. Swiftly he climbed and landed silently on the marble floors. If Amira was indeed mad at him, he knew she would never forgive him. Yet something seemed out of place.

Damis pulled back the curtain that separated the balcony from her bed chamber. His worst fear had been realized. She wasn't there.

* * *

The sunlight sparkled on the lily pond outside the king's chambers. A crunching twig of a dappled deer stepping forward sent the flock of flamingos out in a flurry of pink and white. A sheer curtain was pulled back and the king blinked groggily in the light. 

"Sir, your majesty." a voice said through the fog. Bahram rubbed his eyes and look up at the speaking servant. The servant's voice was low and his face solemn and almost fearful. "It's your daughter, sir."

Memories of the past morning's incidents came flooding back. Amira had been angry with him. Alarmed Bahram sat up quickly, his head whirling from the sudden movement.

"What of my daughter?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. The servant licked his lips and shifted his weight nervously.

"She's missing." Bahram stopped and stared at the servant. His mind worked feverishly to try to grasp the news. Amira couldn't be missing. She was his daughter. Bahram rose from his bed and ran to his daughter's bed chamber. Her door was opened and the room was empty.

The memories of four years ago, the déjà vu overwhelmed King Bahram and his legs collapsed beneath him.

_It was late. Bahram paced the floors, an anxious look upon his face. Malakeh had promised she would be home in time to put their daughter bed. She had never been late before. Yet Amira had been asleep for several hours and Malakeh still had not returned. _

_Weary, Bahram fell asleep on the balcony, waiting for his wife. She never came, and was never seen again._

_

* * *

_

Cursing to herself, Sahar rushed out of her house, not even taking the time to grab the sweet roll her mother had laid out for her. Yunis hated it when his dancers were late, and Sahar had woken up late.

Quickly she rushed to the tents, where much of the activity was already underway. Today was the first rehearsal for next week's grand parade and Sahar could not miss it.

However, when she arrived, no one had begun. At first Sahar thought she was not as late as she had supposed, but the position of the sun dismissed this conjecture. Yunis greeted her, a wild look in his black eyes.

"Have you seen Amira?" his voice was pleading, an expression Sahar had never heard in the ringmaster's voice.

"Amira?" she asked quizzically. She had not seen Amira since the last performance two days ago. Yunis's shoulders slumped and in his eyes was a look of defeat. He turned to the rest of the dancers.

"You can go home." The other looks confused. Sahar ran to catch up with Yunis, who had already moved on.

"What are you doing? She is just a little late." Sahar demanded angrily. Yunis shook his head.

"Amira has never been late for a rehearsal." Sahar was confused. Yunis never acted this way. The man who was walking away from her never behaved this way. Yunis was a tough man, seemly harsh and very strict. And he never gave up.

Shaking her head Sahar returned to the rest of the girls, who were packing up their things. Something was not right.

* * *

Damis stood on the balcony of Amira's bed chamber. Absentmindedly his hand grasped the silver wolf ring that he always wore on his finger, twisting it nervously. His mind made up he turned and exited the balcony and quickly made his way to the servant quarters. To his relief, there was no one there. Quietly he gathered his belongings and stuffed them into a leather knapsack. 

The sky had started to grow dark and Damis grabbed his bag and left the quarters, checking that no one was watching. He made his way to the garden wall and climbed it swiftly. His feet firmly on the ground, he set off to find his beloved Amira.

* * *

_A/N: okay, i decided to be nice and update now, even though i was going to make you all suffer a little longer. :-P I know this chapter is kind of lame, but bear with me._

**My Reviewers: Big Thanks to all of you, you are all very helpful!  
**

**Areida Rivers: **Good point, i was actually thinking that the whole scene was kind of awkward. thanks for hte advice, Ill will no fix it for a while though, cause i need to get the rest written before i revise too much and completely change the story. :-P

**Metaphorical:** Finally! i was waiting for you to review. Jk, thanks for all your reviews of al my stories!

**monkeys-and-bananas 76:** I'm glad you like it.

**Akwyn:** good, I'm glad. And it is sort of inspired by Aladdin, well by the stories of Arabian Nights, which Aladdin was inspired by. anyway, eventually you will see the whole Twelve Dancing Princesses part.

**Cinnamon:** here an update!


	5. Chapter 5

The moon had not yet left the sky and the stars still shone brightly when Sahar awoke suddenly. She unclamped her fists and sat up, her heart beating wildly in her chest. _Those pale hands. A glint of silver. Yellow eyes, eerie and belonging to a creature of the night._ Memories of the dream flashed through her mind and Sahar pushed away the thin blanket that covered her brother Ghazal and herself.

She padded towards the window, the curtains pushed back slightly and fluttering in the breeze. The crisp desert night air filled the room with scents of hibiscus and caused particles of sand to fly into Sahar's face. She looked up at the moon, its glowing orb comforting her beating heart. The stars winked at her playfully and calmness entered her soul. Ghazal moaned slightly and Sahar turned and looked at her brother's sleeping face, illuminated from the moonlight. She felt the fear drain from her heart and content she returned to bed, just as the night sky began to brighten with the coming dawn.

* * *

The next morning Sahar was responsible for taking her brother to market and fetching the things they needed for their daily lives. Sahar also knew her parents needed the time to talk alone about her marriage situation. So far Sahar had been very adamant about remaining unmarried, but in her heart she knew she would have to commit sometime, even if for her parents sake. For now however, she was content to remain as stubborn as possible. 

Ghazal was excited, as he was every time Sahar took him to market. At thirteen years, Ghazal was just becoming a man. He was trying to achieve that manly image by trying to contain his excitement, but Sahar knew him too well to believe his calm, collected exterior. Within he was still a jumping little boy with too much energy. Ghazal looked over at his sister, no longer needing to look up at her.

"Where are we going today Sahar?" he asked, his voice slightly deeper than it was a year ago. Sahar smiled and looked down at the parchment her mother had handed her before Sahar had gone out the door.

"Well, the usual, bread, flour, salt and pepper, and some fruit." Sahar replied with a shrug as they entered the bustling market center. Her brother, however, was no longer listening. His attention was focused on a piece of parchment that was tacked to the side of the main market tent. Slightly puzzled Sahar went over to her brother and looked at the parchment, and gasped in surprise at what she saw on it.

* * *

Bahram sat up slowly as a lanky, dark haired man entered his bed chamber. The servants had assisted him in returning to his bed, his legs too weak to work on their own. Bahram had slept feverishly for most of the day, his dreams filled with images of his missing wife and now missing child. The dark haired man bowed deeply and Bahram waved a hand dismissively and the man stood up quickly. 

"Have you any news, Fassad?" he asked his voice quiet and laced with exhaustion and grief. Fassad shook his dark head sadly.

"No, your majesty. It is however, believed that she never made it home." Fassad's voice was full of grief, and another emotion. Bahram tried to listen, but his mind was too full of the recent happenings to try to discern anything from Fassad's voice. "The servants have posted notices in the market place; perhaps someone will have seen her."

"Very well," Bahram responded tiredly, turning his face away from his advisor, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks. Fassad nodded his head and retreated from the room, his sly smile hidden from view.

* * *

Sahar looked closer at the image that was inked on the parchment. Below the picture read "Missing, Princess Amira was last seen in the marketplace. Any ideas of her whereabouts must be reported to the King's advisor immediately." Sahar gaped. The image was a picture of her best friend, Amira. _Princess _Amira. Sahar swallowed, half in anger and half in fear for her friend. Amira never said she was a part of the royal family. 

Sahar was somewhat famous for her outspokenness concerning the royal family. She watched as people suffered on the streets and children begged for bread while the royal family seemed to live in paradise.

Her anger at Amira for being the princess quickly disappeared as Sahar realized her best friend could be in danger.

* * *

Prince Xerxes sat tall on his white Arabian horse, waiting as the rest of his entourage prepared themselves. He brushed away a piece of blonde hair that had fallen in his eyes and looked out upon the city they were about to enter. He and his entourage had traveled great distances to reach Dinar, city of gold. Hailing from Wadi, Prince Xerxes had traveled nearly one hundred kilometers to come court the lovely Princess Amira. His caravan was huge, carrying a great deal of gifts from his own city to present to King Bahram in hopes of winning Princess Amira's hand in marriage. 

The gates of the city opened wide and Prince Xerxes rode forward, led by a troupe of dancers who whirled their brightly colored scarves in the air. Following him was the several caravans of jewels, oils, incenses and spices that Xerxes had brought as the gifts.

Soon the parade had reached the main marketplace, and the crowds cleared the way for his majestic entourage. People cheered and applauded him and he smiled to himself, though already thinking of the lovely princess.

As he reached the palace however, the cheers became quieter and less frequent and the gate to the palace was shut. A solitary guard stood overlooking the gate, and obligingly he opened it for Xerxes. Yet entering the palace grounds, Xerxes was surprised by the lack of reception. Surely the news had reached the palace already. An unsteady quiet followed Xerxes's horse's clopping hooves as he made his way to the palace entrance.

He dismounted and one of his servants took the horse from his care, leading the horse to the royal stables. Slowly he entered the palace, dramatically draping his cape over his shoulder. To his surprise the royal hall was empty except for a few lingered servants. Xerxes called one over and waited for the bow before speaking.

"Where is your king? I have come to ask for the Princess's hand in marriage." He raised his voice at the last sentence, trying to sound heroic and princely, as he was supposed to. The servant went pale and looked over at one of the other servants, a look of alarm on his face. The other servant shrugged and he turned back to the prince.

"Right this way, your majesty." the servant bowed again and began to lead Prince Xerxes across the hall. Footsteps echoed from the opposite side as Fassed walked towards the prince with long purposeful strides. He glanced disdainfully at the servant.

"I will take it from here." he said abruptly. The servant bowed slightly and hurried away. Fassed took Xerxes by the shoulders and led him through several rooms, to a doorway that was blocked by a thick purple curtain.

"Now, Prince…" Fassed paused and looked expectantly at Xerxes.

"Xerxes." Xerxes replied quickly, somewhat embarrassed.

"Prince Xerxes." Fassed spat the name out like it was poison. "You should know that King Bahram is in a terrible state. Princess Amira has gone missing as of a day ago."

Xerxes looked at Fassed in alarm. "Missing!" he squawked. Fassed put a finger to his lips.

"Not so loud, you will wake the king." Fassed replied. Xerxes nodded. "It is believed that Princess Amira has been stolen."

Xerxes looked at Fassed curiously, not quite believing his words. What if this was just a ploy to keep Xerxes away from the princess. Xerxes reflected on that possibility. He was handsome, smart, brave and most of all he was a prince. No, there was no way this was a set up.

Xerxes nodded thoughtfully and Fassed looked at him appraisingly. If this prince was like any others, Fassed could easily predict his next words.

"I will find the Princess Amira and I will rescue her from her captors!" Xerxes proclaimed valiantly. Fassed smiled and nodded his approval.

"I will inform the king at once of our new…hero." He paused before the words hero, looking at Xerxes somewhat disdainfully. Xerxes did not notice, as he was already focusing on his task at hand. "Go, the servants will help you prepare for the journey." Xerxes nodded and turned dramatically away, striding down the hall and into one of the rooms. He was quickly guided out by a servant and led to another room.

Fassed smiled cunningly. The princes were all the same. And Fassed sincerely doubted that this prince would be able to find the princess, as she was in a place you could only find if you knew what you were looking for.

And this prince clearly had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

So yeah I have introduced a new character. I hope it doesn't seem too sudden. Fassed kind of reminds me of Jafar, in fact, he may have been inspired by Jafar. I was going to wait until I got more reviews, but I decided to be nice, you better review! 

My Reviewers:

Metaphorical: well, heres your update.

Glitterpoison: ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

A cold hand undid Amira's blindfold and her gag. She coughed and swallowed, trying to rid her mouth of its dryness. Footsteps echoed from behind her and Amira whirled around. She was alone. A mahogany framed couch sat in the center of the strange circular room. Puzzled, Amira sat, feeling like she was in a dream. A stinging feeling alone the side of her face reminded her that it was not. Slowly she reached a hand to her face and pulled it back, slightly sticky with dried blood. Shivering she pulled her knees to her chest and looked about the room she seemed to be imprisoned in.

The walls were black as night, shiny and seamless. The floors were a cold marble that seemed to gleam mockingly at Amira. She shook her head, silently berating herself for giving the floor a persona. The couch on which Amira sat was the only furniture in the room, though directly across from her, a bookshelf seemed to be built into the wall. Amira winced as her bare and raw feet hit the cold marble floor. She walked over to the bookshelf, aware of the reflections in the walls about her.

Then something flashed in the corner of her eye, behind her, reflected in the wall's polished surfaces. Slightly behind the couch where she had been sitting was a tall basin. A thick column supported the basin, which was illuminated with sculptures of silver wolves, eyes gleaming red. Tentatively Amira reached out to touch one of the wolves and pulled her hand back abruptly as a snarling seemed to echo in her ears. It was possible, was it? Amira shook her head, certain she was going crazy. She leaned over and looked into the black water that lay still within the basin. The surface was smooth and Amira could see her reflection. Her auburn hair was tousled and upon her cheek was a long scratch, which still oozed blood.

Amira shuddered as she remembered the cold voice, the stinging as a cold dagger was slid across her cheek. She had winced and something growled, strengthening the fear that had begun to rest in her stomach.

In a daze, Amira reached out to touch the water when a voice stopped her.

"Hello Amira."

* * *

Damis paused besides the road and dug around in his pack for the camel's skin he had filled with water. The sun beat down heavily and sweat was dripping off his dark brows. The dusty road was empty of any travelers, and Damis was feeling a little alone. He pulled the water out and was about to take a drink when he noticed a hunched old woman coming towards him. A cloak hid her hair, but her mouth was open and her eyes pleading. 

"Would you like a drink?" he asked politely. He offered the camel's skin and gratefully the woman took it. She took a couple sips before handing it back, her eyes full of gratitude.

"You look like a fine young man." her voice was crackly and she paused unnecessarily between her words. "What is a young man like yourself doing out here? Shouldn't you be tending a wife?"

Damis looked down at her words, wondering if he should tell the truth. He looked up and met her silvery blue eyes. He was quiet for a moment, lost in her ocean like eyes, so young compared to her body, yet so full of an infinite wisdom. Damis decided he should tell the truth, because he sensed this strange woman already knew it.

"I am searching for the missing princess." he said. The woman nodded knowingly and looked at Damis, an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Well son," she said gruffly. "You are going in the wrong direction." she smiled slightly revealing yellowed, crooked teeth. Damis looked at the sun, which indicated he was heading east.

"I'm sorry?" Damis looked at the woman, confused. Perhaps she was just a crazy old woman. Something within Damis knew that claim wasn't true. The woman smiled again.

"Well, here is something to aid you with finding the princess." She pushed away a side of her cloak and pulled out a bundle from one of the patched pockets in her skirt. Damis shook his head politely.

"No, you really don't---" He was cut short when the woman raised a hand.

"Yes, I do." For a moment, Damis thought her voice seemed younger, like it belonged to a different body than that of the woman who stood in front of him. "First, a cloak." She unwrapped the bundle and handed it to Damis. He looked at it, felt the fine fabric beneath his calloused hands. The woman reached in her cloak again and pulled out a longer gift. With a gasp, Damis realized it was a sword. She unwrapped the sword and scabbard and handed it to Damis. She winked and said "You will need this."

Bewildered Damis accepted the gifts. 'Why are you…" he began, his voice trailing off helplessly. The woman laughed, a cackling laugh and shook her head.

"There is more than meets the eye, Damis." she said his name with a finality and Damis shuddered slightly. "The cloak shall guard you from sight, and the sword shall help you face the truth." Damis tried to grasp her words.

"Wait! I don't…" Damis looked around. As quickly as she had come, the woman had gone. Perplexed, Damis stared at the gifts which were still in his hands. Then with a quick glance at the sun he began heading towards the west.

* * *

Quickly Sahar gathered the rest of the things on her mother's list and headed home as soon as possible. If Amira was in danger, then Sahar could not just sit around and wait for Amira to return. Her mind flashed to something she had remembered from her childhood, a chillingly similar tale. 

_She had crept downstairs because she couldn't sleep. Her mother and father were sitting at the table, deep in conversation. Sahar knew she would be reprimanded for still being awake, so she sat down on the second to the bottom step and listened to her parent's soothing voices._

"_Just like that. Leaving the poor king and his daughter. probably had a lover or something." Nadeem, Sahar's father said, his voice full of mixed emotions._

_Isis, Sahar's mother shook her head. "No Nadeem. She was stolen! She didn't just leave. I used to work in the palace and I saw how devoted Malakeh was. She just never returned home. _

_Sahar buried her face in her hands, now haunted by images of the lovely queen. Missing? Young as she was, Sahar knew something was amiss. Quietly she stood and tiptoed back to bed, slightly disturbed by her parent's conversation. She laid in bed staring at her ceiling for a long time before sleep finally took her. _

Malakeh was never found. The circumstances were so eerily familiar. Sahar smiled slightly to herself as she took her brother by the hand and led him out of the market, ignoring his protests at leaving early. She knew what she had to do. And she knew her parent's would not approve.

The moon had risen well into the sky, its fullness just beginning to diminish. Its light was still brilliant enough to pack a small satchel. Sahar moved quickly and quietly, careful not to wake her peacefully sleeping brother. She made her way into the main room and was about to exit the door when she paused. Hastily she reached for the parchment and charcoal that was left on the table and scribbled a note to her parents and brother.

_**Dear Mother, Father and Ghazal,**_

_**I am leaving to go find the Princess Amira. Sounds crazy, but I promise I will explain later. Do not worry about me; I know how to take care of myself. Do not fear, and please continue life as normal. I will be home as soon as possible.**_

_**Much love to all of you.**_

_**Sahar**_

The moon cast silvery shadows over her path as Sahar walked down the long alley way and into the main marketplace. It seemed so empty, an area that hours before had been brimming with people. A gentle wind blew and the air was crisp and dry, as all desert nights were. Sahar walked quickly down the market roads and soon found herself on the open road, the desert before her. She paused at the entrance to the city, before sneaking past the sleeping guards. Sahar shook her head as she realized how easy it must have been to kidnap the princess.

Once outside the city she stood still, drinking in the moon and the stars and the blue shadow they cast upon the sand. The wind blew stronger her and Sahar wrapped a cloak about her body, and looked around. She realized she didn't know where she was going. She thought for a moment, and then closed her eyes. In place she spun slowly, almost waiting for a sign. She opened her eyes, facing west. She looked back and shrugged before heading off down the lonely desert road.

Soon the moon was hanging low in the sky, seeming so close Sahar felt like she could reach out and touch it. The sky was beginning to brighten slightly, a rosy dawn appearing on the horizon. Sahar rubbed her eyes sleepily and realized she had not had very much rest.

Several large rocks protruded from the landscape along the road. Many of these rocks were taller than several grown men standing on one another. Wearily she made her way to the nearest one, careful to remain close enough to the road to keep from getting lost, yet far enough away to feel safe. The side of the rock facing away from the road housed a shallow cave, a slight overhang shading the inside. It was just deep enough to shield Sahar from the wind and the elements.

Slowly Sahar laid out the blanket she had brought with her and lowered herself to the ground. The ground was hard and rocky, yet Sahar fell asleep almost instantly, her mind comforted by the sound of the wind whistling over her temporary shelter.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

As the air grew colder Damis began to tie his cloak about himself when he remembered the strange woman's gift. He stuffed his own worn cloak in his satchel and pulled out the now wrinkled cloth. He ran his hands over it, the smooth cloth seeming to caress his hand. He shrugged and pulled the cloak over his shoulders.

He continued down the westward road, watching the travelers pass by him going the opposite way towards the city. He stayed on the outskirts of the road, careful not to bump into any of the other travelers, still thinking about the strange woman who had known his name and given him the gifts.

He was abruptly brought out of his reverie when a traveler collided with him straight on. Damis looked around and realized he had strayed towards the center of the road. He looked at the traveler at his feet, a young boy, though not much younger than Damis himself, with muddy brown hair and a fearful expression on his face. Damis reached a hand down to help the boy up, but his hand was refused.

"I am terribly sorry." Damis said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. He was sorry, but the boy had refused his help. The boy looked about himself fearfully, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"Who…Who said that?" he stuttered. Damis looked at him startled.

"Val, hurry up! Stop lingering!" a woman's voice called. Val gave one more alarmed look about himself before hurrying to catch up with his mother.

Damis returned to the edge of the road, wondering about what had just occurred. The boy had not seen him, and had run into him. That was understandable, Damis had done that many times as a boy. Yet when Damis offered help the boy had ignored him. And the boy heard his voice, yet was afraid and could not identify who spoke the words.

Damis's mind flashed to the tales his grandmother used to tell him, about gold hidden in caves, and magic items that could give you extra strength and turn you invisible. He smiled to himself when he realized he was now wearing one of those sacred relics.

* * *

Sahar slept fitfully, tossing and turning uncomfortably in her sleep. Her dreams were bright and vivid, almost as if she was standing in a room and watching the proceedings. _A cloaked figure gently stroked the head of the wolf, who yellows eyes gleamed bright in the dark. A figure lay crumpled at the figure's feet and a laugh echoed through the room. The crumpled woman rose her head, familiar yet so unfamiliar. Her auburn hair was tangled behind her and striking blue eyes burned angrily, yet fearfully at the cloaked woman. _

Sahar woke suddenly, wrenching the blanket from beneath her. She breathed in deeply, taking in the warm desert air. The sun had begun to set, sending deep shade of purple and reds across the sky, an image fit for a painting. The woman in her dream had been so familiar. With a sudden realization, Sahar realized the woman resembled Amira. Yet it wasn't Amira. Which meant…?

Sahar shook her head slightly and rubbed her eyes, clearing away the sleep from her vision. Quickly she packed her bags and walked out from her temporary shelter. The air was still, and Sahar looked absentmindedly at the ripple patterns the wind had made in the sand, serene ridges that seemed permanent, yet were so easily destroyed by Sahar's sandaled feet.

A couple rushed by Sahar, eager to return to the city before nightfall. They cast a strange glance at Sahar, who pretended not to see them. The road was now void of all travelers, and Sahar looked out at the seemingly endless road. She sighed, her feet still sore from the travels the night before. She paused for a moment beside the road and for a second thought she had met a resistance. She shook her head and attributed it to her being overtired.

In the distance, away from the road a cloud of dust seemed to be stirring. Sahar looked out alarmed, afraid to be caught in a sandstorm while traveling along. She shook away that notion when she realized the air was perfectly still. Sahar stared out at the cloud of dust that rose from the darkening horizon and something clicked in her mind. Those were horses! Bandits!

She looked about wildly, trying to decide what to do. She glanced up in horror as she realized the cloud of dust was slowing and the pack of horses had come much nearer. For a split second she paused before she began to run.

"Catch her!" A gruff voice shouted out from behind her. Sahar dared not glance back and continued to run until she tripped over a small plant. She scrambled to rise again, hoof beats coming nearer to where she had fallen. A chestnut horse whipped past her and turned abruptly, and stopped. Sahar froze with fear as a burly man with dark eyes and a dark beard dismounted and grabbed her, hoisting her up on the back of the saddle. He remounted and cantered back to where the rest of the bandits had taken shelter underneath one of the large rocks that littered the landscape.

"Got her." he said gruffly. The man who appeared to be the leader nodded. He was tall and thin, with graying hair and sharp features. He lifted a hand and motioned for Sahar's captor to come over. They spoke to each other quietly while before the leader spoke.

"We will continue to ride to the Majnoon." he announced, his gruff voice seemingly out of place with his almost sophisticated looks. A couple whoops went out from the group of bandits who had already reassembled and where mounting their horses. The leader mounted his horse, a pure black Arabian with a coat that shimmer and shined like black obsidian. Slowly he road to the front of the group, waiting patiently. The dark haired man remounted his horse in front of Sahar and turned around slightly.

"Hang on tight." he grinned, revealing several missing and yellowed teeth. With a sudden, fluid motion he kicked his horse that immediately fell into a fast gallop. Sahar lurched forward slightly at the sudden movement, and repulsed she reached my hands around the fat middle of the man whose horse she was riding. He turned his head slightly and leered at her, before turning back and focusing on the path of his horse. Sahar closed my eyes, hoping that when she opened them this would all just be a nightmare.

* * *

Damis stood swiftly and watched as the bandits kidnapped an innocent young woman with chestnut brown hair. He watched the dust and puzzled over something that was nagging at his mind. He had seen that woman before. Her expressive green eyes and that long chestnut hair. In a minute Damis knew where he had seen her before. She was one of Amira's dancer friends, someone Damis had seen dancing besides Amira when he had snuck out to watch her. 

_She must be looking for Amira as well!_ Damis was almost overjoyed at that prospect. He wouldn't be alone. He must try to rescue the girl. Then he had another thought._ Unless she was running because she had something to do with Amira's disappearance. Unlikely, but still… _Damis thought for a moment, before deciding that it didn't matter. If she was the cause of Amira's kidnapping he could turn her in. If she wasn't, then she could help him find Amira.

Damis began running in the direction that the bandits had gone, hoping that it was not far. He peeled off the cloak as to enable him to move better. He silently berated himself for not thinking to take a horse with him. He was in luck however. Soon he saw a crowd of darkness that appeared to be waiting and he realized that it was the bandits.

They were standing in front of a large cliff outcropping, looking up a slight slope at a tall thin man who had dismounted his horse. Damis could just make out the chestnut haired girl sitting behind one of the larger bandits. He donned the cloak for protection before creeping any closer to where the bandits stood. Slowly he crept around the crowd and positioned himself by where the leader was standing, closer to the cliff's rock face. Despite being disguised by the cloak, he pressed himself against the rock to avoid being brushed against.

The leader said a few words to the group in front of him. A loud whooping ensued and Damis edged slightly closer to try and understand what was being said.

"Bring the girl forward!" the leader cried out in his gruff voice. The bandit lifted the girl from his horse and carried her to the leader's feet where he set her down before returning to his horse. The leader grinned savagely at her for a moment before turning around and facing the rock face.

"_Fiddat Rabanni!"_ The leader boomed loudly. The earth began to shake and Damis pressed closer against the rock as large pieces of debris began falling from the sky. A great rumbling was heard and then everything stopped as quickly as it began. Damis leaned over to try and view what had happened. In front of the leader, where there was solid rock as a great gaping hole of blackness, an entrance into a cave.

The leader leered at the girl. "There are dragons guarding this cave. Perhaps we should offer them a sacrifice." The girl glared up at him and then spat at his feet. The bandits roared with laughter and the leader looked at the girl with a glint in his eye. "No, we will save you for a different kind of sacrifice." he grinned, putting his face close to the girls. She met his gaze, glaring at him defiantly. "IN!" he cried, and tossed something into the cave. A roar was heard and then the bandits filed in.

Quickly Damis leaped from his place against the rocks and ran inside right behind the leader, who entered last, dragging the girl. He turned to see the great door rumble and close behind him, the only light now from the few lamps that had been lit within the cave.

"Wait here." the leader barked at the girl and threw her down next to a large wooden chest. He flashed a dagger and smiled knowingly. The girl just stared at him, a fire in her eye. Then he followed the rest of his men deeper into the cave.

Damis looked about before throwing off the cape. The girl stared at him and sputtered. He knelt down besides her.

"Shhhh!" he whispered. "I'm here to help you. I am Damis, a servant at the palace."

The girl looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you want to help me?" she said, her eyes glittering.

"Because I think we both are trying to do the same thing." Damis whispered back. She looked at him, the surprise in her eyes obvious to Damis's searching gaze.

She looked away for a second then looked back, her gaze searching his face. "Okay…I am Sahar. One of Amira's friends." Damis nodded in acceptance. Sahar looked at the cloak he was still holding in his hands. "What is that?" she asked.

Damis looked down. "There are some things I need to tell you." He sat down besides her and explained about the old woman, her advice and the two gifts. Sahar just nodded acceptingly. Damis had just finished explaining when several voices caused him to look up suddenly.

"The bandits!" he hissed. "There are coming back. Quick, we have to hide." Damis started to pull Sahar behind some other chests. She shook her head.

"Just you go. They will suspect something if I go." Damis looked at her for a moment then nodded in understanding. He ducked behind a nearby wooden chest just as the bandits came into view.

"Well, I see out little prize has strayed off." a voice jeered at Sahar. It was not the leader, but a different man with skin darkened by the sun and coal black eyes.

"Leave her alone Leil. She is mine." the tall leader came up behind. Leil nodded and back away obediently.

"Yes Nabil." The leader ignored Leil's comment and looked at Sahar, who glared back angrily.

"Perhaps we will wait for the dragon to get you, and then we will see. How does that sound?" Nabil murmured in Sahar's ear. She glared at him and raised a hand as though to slap him. "I wouldn't." he said calmly and then ushered the remainder of his men out of the cave. For a brief moment light illuminated the cave, then all went dark.

"Sahar?" Damis whispered into the darkness. Sahar looked in the direction from which she heard the voice. "Is their really a dragon in this cave?"

A ground shaking roar interrupted their conversation. Sahar looked up quickly and was face to face with a gold plated dragon head.

* * *

The plot thickens and a some what evil cliff! Mwahahahaha! 

So I decided to update this weekend(double!I have had alot of time on my hands. ;-)), despite the fact that their is no way in the world I could compete with J.K. Rowling. Hope you like the story and that it is moving well enough etc. let me know what you think!

My Reviewers:

Metaphorical: hope you like these chapters. I finished the hp book already. what do you think of it?

Glitterpoison: You have been promoted to first mate! Of course I am hiding something, but you are pretty good at guessing. hope you know what I mean after this chapter.

Audra Laudarque: glad u like it, but u are mistaken about the magic. whats a fairy tale with no magic?

Areida Rivers: thanks for the advice about Fassad, your very right. I will keep that in mind.

cokefizz-and-chocolate: thank you, I hope i am not overdoing the details.

Five reviewers! a record for one chapter! okay lets beat the record, so all you have to do is review!


	8. Chapter 8

Xerxes smiled at himself in the mirror. Behind him he watched a servant approach, holding something bundled in purple velvet cloth. He turned and the servant bowed. Xerxes smiled slightly and stood a little taller, sticking out his chest slightly. Fassad, who watched from the corner, raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"From his majesty." The servant said as he bowed. He unrolled the cloth to reveal a bright gold metal plate. "He heard of your efforts to rescue his daughter, and he presents you this shielded breastplate from the Royal Family." Xerxes smiled over at Fassad, and greedily took the gold breastplate form the servant's hand. He immediately placed it over his turquoise tunic shirt and admired himself in the mirror.

"Also…" the servant's voice caused Xerxes to turn back around quickly, and thrown off slightly by the extra weight of the breastplate, Xerxes had to reach out and grab the bedposts for balance.

"Yes?" Xerxes replied, trying to sound dignified while regaining his balance.

"King Bahram also signed this paper." the servant thrust the paper in front of Xerxes. As excited as a child at his birthday Xerxes quickly unrolled the parchment and grinned widely.

He turned to Fassad, standing as straight as he could possibly be. "King Bahram has given me permission to marry his daughter when I return from my quest." he informed Fassad dramatically.

Fassad raised an eyebrow. "You remember that is what your quest is, correct? To find the princess?" his voice was stern yet hiding amusement at the ridiculousness of the prince who was supposed to find Amira. Fassad sincerely doubted this prince knew his left foot from his right foot.

Xerxes nodded importantly. "Of course I do." He looked about, calculating in his mind. "I believe that is everything!" he pronounced. Fassad hid a sigh of relief and escorted the prince downstairs, where his horse was already saddled and loaded with the necessary provisions.

Xerxes mounted quickly, adjusting his sword and the breastplate. He turned to Fassad, who was about to turn and leave. "I will return with the princess." he reassured Fassad. Fassad tried to smile as nicely as he could.

"I am sure you will." Xerxes nodded and kicked his horse slightly and rode out of the palace gates. Fassad shook his head, muttering to himself as he returned indoors.

* * *

"Hello Amira." 

Amira whirled around startled, the voice sending chills up her spine. She was greeted by the sight of a tall, cloaked woman accompanied by a grey wolf. A silver pendant glittered upon the woman's sternum, the ruby eyes sinisterly gleaming.

Amira was too shocked to speak. The woman reached a pale hand up and pulled away the cloak, which disappeared in an instant. The wolf snarled quietly and the woman placed a calming hand on his head.

"Now Sayad, be kind to our guest." she purred. The wolf lowered his nose and looked at the floor. She looked back up at Amira, her ice blue eyes penetrating Amira's mind.

_Perhaps you already know who I am._ Amira gasped and the woman smiled. _Actually, no, your father must not have told you. _Amira backed away, as though the physical distance could prevent the woman from entering her mind.

The woman studied Amira's face for a few moments. "No, your father did not tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" Amira demanded, fighting to keep her voice steady. She was afraid, but she refused to let it show.

"Who I am, of course. Your father knew me very well. You could say we were…" the woman paused before smiling again, revealing a row of perfect teeth. "Lovers."

Amira just stared at the woman, no longer afraid but astonished. The woman was clearly ill in the head. _No darling, it's true. We were lovers, your father and I. We even had a child. I believe you know him._

Amira stared at the wolf pendant around the woman's neck, struggling to remember why it was so familiar.

"Surely you have met Damis?"

* * *

Sahar opened her mouth to scream, but Damis quickly reached out and clamped his hand over her mouth. She turned to him, her eyes big as saucers and full of fear. Then after a moment her eyes narrowed and she looked about. 

Damis reached quickly for the sword the old woman had given him. The sword glinted slightly in the dim light and Sahar stifled a gasp. The dragon peered at them and swung its great head around before swinging back. The draconian eyes narrowed and its breath came out hot and smelling of sulfur.

In one quick leap Damis threw himself to the side of the dragon, causing the chests to roll and several pieces of jewelry and riches to clang on the stone floor of the cave. The dragon whirled its head around and Damis raised the sword, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Sahar watched in horror as Damis faced the huge beast. She opened the chest that Damis had hid behind and began searching through it, looking for a sword or something in which to aid Damis. Gold coins, rich cloths and jewels were all she could find.

Damis ran to the other side of the dragon, hoping to bide time as the dragon positioned its large body in the relatively small cave. The dragon was long and sinewy, resembling a snake more than a lizard. Two pairs of legs extended from the body, the long talons digging into the stone. The head swung within inches of where Damis was standing, the copper eyes searching in the darkness. The scales of the dragon were thick and covered every inch of the beast's body. Almost frantically Damis searched for a weak spot, for a joining of the impenetrable scales.

Sahar continued to dig through the chest, pushing aside the treasures to try and reach the bottom of the chest. A quick glance at Damis sent fear through her heart and she searched faster, the treasures clanging noisily against each other. Her heart flutter as she grasped what she thought to be a sword handle. Eagerly she pulled it up, but it turned out to be an elaborately carve gold lamp. Her hand rubbed against the side as she lifted it to throw to the side.

A loud bang reverberated through the cave. The dragon turned its head and Damis scampered back to where Sahar was sitting besides the chest. A bright blue light filled the cave, causing the treasures to reflect violet hues. The light slowly diminished until a spot of violet light was all that remained. This light hovered over the lamp Sahar had tossed aside until it began to form into a human like silhouette.

"Who awakens me from my slumber?" a voice echoed through the hall. Sahar and Damis froze, staring at the blue human that had formed in front of them. The dark violet eyes focused on Sahar and Damis. Even the dragon seemed mesmerized by the appearance of the blue smoke.

The blue creature turned and glared at the dragon. "Be off with you!" he ordered. The dragon lowered its head and backed away, disappearing into the darkness beyond the glowing orb that encased Sahar and Damis.

"What are you?" Sahar asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. The man turned his head and glared at Sahar, who did not flinch. Damis stared hard at the creature, trying to remember what he his grandmother had told him.

"You are a djinn." Damis stated incredulously as the creature's mouth opened to reply. More of what his grandmother had told him came rushing back. "You are not a very old one either." Damis continued. The djiin stared at him in astonishment, and for a moment he dropped suddenly before he regained his levitation.

Slowly he lowered to the floor, feet forming just before he hit the bottom of the cave. "Yes, I am a djiin. And no, I am not very old. I am…" the djiin paused for a greater effect. "Laheeb, guardian of this cave." His skin was a pale milky blue and his eyes were a clear violet. His head was bald and he wore nothing above the waist. A strange look entered Laheeb's eye for a moment. "I have not been out of my lamp in a while." he said almost wistfully.

Sahar looked over at Damis momentarily and they exchanged glances. Sahar turned back to Laheeb. "Could you perhaps help us?" she asked, trying to sound confidant.

Laheeb looked at her for a moment. "If you wish for me to do so, then I can." he answered. Sahar looked over at Damis excitedly. Laheeb looked at Sahar, a kind expression on his face. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Wait," Damis spoke out. "How many wishes do we get?" Laheeb looked at Damis with a dawning respect.

"You each get three. And there are laws. I can not make anyone die, come back from the dead or fall in love." Laheeb quickly ran over the laws, hoping for the chance to grant his first wish. He was not a very old djiin at all. Though he meant it when he said he had not been out of the lamp in a while, he was referring to the fact that he had not been out of the lamp since he was born. He considered confiding the fact that this would be his first wish granting, but quickly decided against it.

"Well, we are searching for out friend, who was stolen. She's a princess you see."

Laheeb interrupted, unable to contain his excitement to find this missing princess. "So you wish to find the princess." he asked. Sahar nodded, a confused looked upon her face.

"Yes, I wish to find the princess. Her name is…"

"Well, we have the wish." Laheeb sang out happily, ignoring the rest of what Sahar had to say. "Hold hands, this is might be a little rocky." Obligingly, Damis reached for Sahar's arm and grabbed on to it. A bright light suddenly appeared, blinding Damis for a moment.

A strange rushing sound passed by Sahar's ears and her body felt like it was being pulled in two different directions. Another bright light appeared and suddenly Damis and Sahar found themselves thrown down onto the hot sand. Damis stood, looking about confused. Laheeb floated above them, a smug and proud look upon his face.

"We all here?" he asked, and then plowed on before waiting for an answer. "Well, according to my calculations," here Laheeb grinned at his own little flair. "the horse approaching us is the princess!"

Sahar and Damis looked at each other, trying to contain their excitement. Sahar smiled, but something gnawed at her insides. This was too easy. That couldn't really be the princess, could it?

The riding figure grew closer and Laheeb nudged Damis excitedly. The white horse grew closer and Sahar drew in a breath, hoping yet unable to believe that they had already found her.

Xerxes nearly fell of his horse when he saw the floating blue djinn in the air. His blonde hair fell in his eyes and he pulled at the reins, causing the horse to stop. Sahar looked over at Laheeb, who had beads of perspiration on his upper lip.

"I guess I, uh, made a mistake…" he stuttered. Damis just glared at him and Xerxes fell off his horse in a dead faint.

Sahar rushed forward to help Xerxes. "Not the stoutest of hearts are we." she murmured to herself and set about trying to wake the prince up.

* * *

So yeah, hope you liked this chapter. I think my djiin character is a little weak, but I don't know what else to do. its just seems awkward, does it seem like that to anyone else? if it does, let me know what you think would help. 

And review, review, review!

**My Reviewers: Anthoer record: 6 reviewers! Lets beat it again! so if you ahven't reviewed, review!  
**

**Lumiere's Lover: **I am glad you like it. here is alittle more about who took her, still creepy? i hope so.

**EvenSong:** here is another update. they should be coming fairly regularly, I am on a roll.

**cokefizz-and-chocolate**: little secret? what little secret? ;-)

**sophiawin: **thank you for your review, it was very helpful. I have not really thought about time place, though i guess your right. really the only thing arabian are the belly dancers and the story pieces i have borrowed from arabian nights. I am glad you like it though and your critques are very helpful.

**Akwyn**: glad you like the twists, there are more to come.

**Metaphorical**: yes cliffs are always ncie to write, mean to read. sorry about that, hope this is better. :-P and about the HP I am still in denial. i can't believe it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, today this is going at the top, cause I want to get it over with. Sorry about the delay, I was waiting for more reviewers, then I realized I had plenty, and they are all stupid reasons but w/e.

My Reviewers:

Glitterpoison: yeah, I just hope that Xerxes isn't too funny, cause I want to keep the story mostly serious.

Metaphorical: I'm updating okay, so calm down…hehe

Akwyn: now, lets not jump to conclusions just yet… though it is a thought…

EvenSong: thanks for the tips about the djiin, we will see what happens in this chapter. And I am planning on leaving the Aladdin plot behind in this chapter as well, so well you'll see.

Lumiere's Lover: glad u like it, I like creepy. :-P

cokefizz-and-chocolate: see akwyn's note.

monekys-and-bananas76: thank you, it was just the introduction of the djiin that I think was awkward.

zagato: good, you are supposed to be surprised. : - )

Now on with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amira stared at the woman, her mouth slightly open. "What of Damis?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She still stared at the pendant around the woman's neck, trying to place its familiarity in her mind.

In an instant she knew. She had seen a wolf symbol just like that, on Damis's finger. She looked up at the woman, horrified. The woman smiled knowingly.

"I see you figured it out on your own. I was told you were clever." her voice was smooth and milky as the woman stepped towards the center of the room. Her black hair rippled gently behind her and the wolf followed her like a loyal dog.

Amira backed away, trying to maintain a distance away from the woman. The woman sat down upon the couch that Amira had been on before and looked over at Amira, her eyes glittering. She made a small gesture with her hand and a door appeared in the wall.

Several cloaked figures stood just outside the room, appearing to be holding a struggling figure. The figure was thrown into the room and the door was sealed instantly. Amira looked and realized that the figure was a woman, with long auburn hair like herself.

The woman on the floor got to her knees and looked up. Immediately the woman's face registered in Amira's mind.

"_Good night mother." Amira voice was quiet as she lay in bed, a light sheet draped over her body. She pretended to close her eyes and adjusted her position so she could still look at her mother._

_Malakeh sat on the edge of Amira's bed, gently stroking Amira's auburn hair. Amira stole glanced up at her mother, admiring her mother's beauty._

_The auburn curls framed her mother's heart shaped face perfectly. The light pink mouth that kissed Amira good night every night was soft and supple. Malakeh's blue eyes glowed with an inner light that came only from being content. _

_Amira opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Will I ever be as pretty as you?" she asked quietly. Her mother laughed a gentle tinkling laugh full of warmth and love._

_She leaned close to Amira's ear and whispered "Of course you will." _

"Mother?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerxes looked dazed up at Sahar. Sahar and Damis had managed to drag Xerxes to a rock outcropping and Damis had supplied some of his water. Something registered on Xerxes's face and he jumped up, wielding his sword, waving it wildy about.

There was a loud snapping sound and Laheeb appeared out of no where, floating awkwardly in the air. Damis and Sahar just stared at Xerxes, who had moved his attention from them to Laheeb. He started to run at Laheeb, who just vanished before reappearing somewhere else.

Damis stepped forward and grabbed Xerxes's arm. "Just wait!" he cried. Xerxes yanked his arm away and glared at Damis.

"What is a lowly servant like you doing, touching me a prince?" Xerxes demanded. Damis looked over at Sahar, who stepped forward and guided a red faced Xerxes away.

"Now," she began staring hard at Xerxes. "We are here to help you. Do not threaten any of us, until you know what we are doing." Her voice rose somewhat and she leaned close to Xerxes. "Understand?"

Xerxes nodded meekly and walked back to where he stuff was. The saddle bags had been removed from his horse, which was resting in the sand. Silently Xerxes replaced his sword and pulled out some of his rations.

Damis and Sahar returned to their places in the shade, followed by Laheeb. Xerxes looked over at Laheeb, whose appearance had surprised him with a mild interest.

"What are you?" Xerxes asked rather bluntly. Laheeb looked Xerxes in the eye.

"I am Laheeb, a djiin and guardian of a cave." he replied with pride.

Sahar looked over at Laheeb. "Now, Laheeb, guardian of the cave." she said sarcastically. "Why did we end up with this prince, instead of our princess?" she demanded to know.

Laheeb looked sheepish, looked down and played with the sand while he spoke, his fingers etchings swirls in the smooth sand. "Well, I do not have very much experience…" he began. Damis looked at him incredulously.

"Not much experience? Dear lord…" Damis muttered the last part to himself. A rustling and a clanging caused Damis and Sahar to look back over at Xerxes. He had risen and was beginning to repack his bags and load them on his horse.

"Now wait!" Damis protested. "We really are here to help you. I presume you are looking for the Princess Amira."

Xerxes looked over at Amira's name. 'What of the princess? You know where she is?" he asked eagerly.

Damis shook his head. "No, but we too are trying to find her. And we had a djiin on our side…" he gestured to Laheeb, who was still playing with the sand. Xerxes cocked his head slightly and stared hard at Damis.

"Just stay." Damis said helplessly. "We can do this together." His fingers began playing with the wolf ring on his finger. Xerxes nodded and returned to his seat, watching as Laheeb played with the sand. Damis returned to his place and the four sat in silence for a few minutes, until Xerxes looked up at Damis.

"Why are you trying to find the princess?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. Damis swallowed and continued to play with his ring.

"Sahar and I are good friends of Amira's." he replied. Xerxes looked at him, and seemed to sense that was not the whole truth.

"Well, I, as a prince." Xerxes began pointedly. "am looking for the princess because I have been promised to her in marriage." Damis nearly choked on the water he had been drinking and Xerxes smiled at the effect his words had had.

"You?" Damis asked incredulously. Xerxes looked affronted and yet pleased.

"Yes, me." he stated matter-of-factly.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that night Damis lay under a few blankets, staring up at the stone above him. He thought about Xerxes words and glanced over at the prince. Xerxes blonde hair had fallen across his face and his snores echoed slightly against the stone.

Had Xerxes really been promised to Amira? Why hadn't she told him? Annoyed, yet sadden Damis rolled over away from Xerxes and tried to sleep despite his troubled thoughts.

Sahar twitched slightly as her dreams overtook her.

_She was walking along in the desert, tired and thirsty. Finally her feet could not take one more step and she sat down on the sand. A shadow passed her face and she looked up to see an old woman with a cloak wrapped about her body. A wizen hadn reached out and helped Sahar to her feet. "Believe in your dreams." she whispered._

_Suddenly the picture changed. It was night and the moon was a sliver hanging in the sky. Suddenly a cloud covered all but the very outer tip of the moon, that one beam of light still able to shine. Sahar followed the trail of the moonbeam where it hit the earth. It hit the center of a circular rock in the center of two rock pillars. A growl reverberated and the earth trembled slightly and a great hole opened in the ground. Sahar approached the edge of the hole and looked down. A stone staircase led into the dark of the tunnel. Sahar stepped forward and just before her foot hit the stone…_

"Sahar! Sahar!" Sahar opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Damis offering her a water pouch and a small ration of dried fruit and nuts.

"Thanks." she mumbled sleepily and took the food and drink from Damis's hand and went to join Xerxes and Laheeb, who were sitting at the edge of the shade. Damis followed her and sat besides Xerxes and Laheeb.

"Well, we had better be off." Xerxes announced as he began to stand up.

"Just wait." Damis scolded. "Do you have any idea where you are going?"

Xerxes paused for a moment. "No." he admitted and sat back down. The three men sat with their chins in their hands, looking glum. Sahar smiled as she remembered her dream.

"I know where we have to go." she said confidently. Damis looked up at her in surprise and Xerxes practically leapt forward and hugged her before he thought better of it.

"How do you know?" Xerxes spoke, falsely deepening his voice slightly to sound manlier. Sahar just smiled knowingly.

"A woman's intuition." she replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

so yea alittle shorter than the last few chapters, but good all around I suppose. hope you enjoyed it and what ever you think, please review!

:drops to knees with hands together and looks up with pleading eyes like Puss in Boots from Shrek 2:


	10. Chapter 10

Amira stood still for a moment and Malakeh nodded silently. Amira rushed forward to hug her mother and the dark haired woman snapped her fingers. Two hooded figures rushed forward and pulled Amira back, keeping her from coming any closer to her mother. Malakeh's eyes filled with fear and then anger. She looked up at the dark haired woman.

"How many more torments can you put me through Dameer?" her voice was sharp and hard. Dameer just smiled her sly smile and stroked her wolf's head.

"There is much more pain I could put you through." Dameer replied. "However, than you would become useless to me, and I do love watching you dance." Dameer laughed quietly to herself, a cackle that even when quiet filled a soul with fear and dread.

Dameer looked at the hooded men who were gripping Amira's arms. She nodded curtly and they let go, allowing Amira to rush to her mother's side.

"Malakeh, you can assist your daughter in preparation, these men will lead you out." Rough hands once more grabbed Amira's arms and forced her to stand. Two other men treated Malakeh likewise. The wall once more opened up to reveal a torchlight passageway, which Amira and Malakeh were roughly guided through.

Dameer smiled as the wall once more reappeared covering the entrance. She turned her attention to the water basin and waved a purple clawed hand over it, muttering a few indistinct words. Sayad, the wolf growled quietly, a low rumbling in his throat and with her other hand Dameer reached out to stroke him absentmindedly.

The water darkened and then cleared, showing a distinct image. Dameer watched for a few moments before smiling to herself.

"Only one more girl needed…" she murmured.

* * *

Fassed hurried out of the palace under the cloak of night. A dark cloak disguised his face as he made his way through the gardens and stopped besides a large sculpted hedge. This particular hedge was sculpted in the shape of a great willow tree. The moon was only half full, and most of the garden was shrouded by deep shadows.

Fassed reached in his cloak and pulled out a long chain, on the end of which hung a heavy silver pendant. The ruby eyes glittered in the faint moonlight and Fassed placed the chain over his head. The pendant rested heavily on his neck as he pressed his hands against the hedge.

He watched silently as a narrow staircase into the ground opened before him. He hurried down the stairs and waited for the ground above him to close again before lighting a torch. He hurried down the passageway, his boots making a dull thudding sound on the packed dirt floor. Soon he came to a large ornate door, outside of which a cloak figure was waiting for him.

"Fassed." the voice was female, and the cloak hood fell back revealing calculating blue eyes.

"Dameer." Fassed whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Dameer's offered hand, not withdrawing his eyes from her gaze. She smiled like a satisfied cat who had just consumed a mouse. The ornate door opened and Dameer led Fassed into a familiar room.

A large mahogany bed sat against one of the walls besides a large bookcase. In the center of the room, engraved on the marble floor was a silver circle. On the other side of the room, across from the bed was a pile of black and silver cushions, upon which Dameer and Fassed took their seats. Fassed looked over at Dameer slyly.

'So you caught her?" he asked. Dameer just smiled and Fassed knew the answer. He leaned forward and caressed Dameer's pale neck with one hand, his other stroking down Dameer's spine. She shuddered slightly in pleasure before pulling away slightly.

"Later…" she hissed. Fassed drew back a slight smile playing across his lips. Yet deep within himself he felt uncomfortable, a wriggling feeling that he could not understand. A frown flashed across his face as he tried to suppress the feeling.

Dameer looked over at a guard and nodded her readiness. The guard stepped aside and music began to play. Beating drums, and a jangle of bells echoed throughout the room as eleven young woman ran out into the room and took their places around the circle on the floor.

The music quieted for a second and Dameer smiled as Amira and Malakeh took their place in the center of the circle. The music began once more and the girls began to dance as Dameer watched, a furtive smile playing its way across her face.

* * *

Quickly Damis and Xerxes repacked the blankets and provisions onto Xerxes's horse. Sahar was removing the signs of their stay, watching as they tried to load everything onto Xerxes's poor horse. Laheeb was floating about in the air lazily, showing no signs of helping.

She looked at Laheeb for a few moments before she had an idea. She berated herself for not thinking of it before. It was clear that Laheeb would not be able to find where she knew they needed to go. Besides, Sahar knew how to get there. However, there was something Laheeb could hopefully do.

"Laheeb!" Sahar barked. Laheeb faltered and almost fell to the ground before catching himself just in time.

"Yes, Sahar?" he asked, scrambling to regain his balance.

"Could you conjure up a few horses? Without messing up?" she asked quickly, her voice showing her annoyance at Laheeb's obvious inabilities.

"You only have to wish for them." Laheeb answered. Horses were after all easier to find than princesses, and he knew exactly what a horse was supposed to look like.

Sahar sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I wish for two horses and a pack camel."

Laheeb grinned. "Your wish is my command my lady." A bright flash blinded Sahar for a moment, and when she looked there were two horses and seven or eight camels sitting in front of her. Laheeb popped up from behind and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I think I got the numbers mixed up…"

Sahar stared at Laheeb. "Mixed up?" she said exasperated. "I asked for a pack camel, not a pack of camels!" she glared at Laheeb. "Fix it!" she demanded.

Laheeb sighed and snapped his fingers. The seven camels were replaced by a single, very large camel. Sahar looked at it and sighed.

"Better than nothing." she muttered to herself. Damis and Xerxes had stopped trying to load everything onto Xerxes's horse. Xerxes looked at the horses approvingly.

"Good. You fetched me a caravan. Good girl." he said absentmindedly. Damis looked over at Sahar, who after a moment shrugged. It was useless to protest. Xerxes didn't get it anyway.

Swiftly Sahar mounted her horse and wrapped her cloak around her bare shoulders to keep from being burned by the fierce rays of the sun. Xerxes mounted another horse and trotted over to Sahar. Damis rolled his eyes and agilely mounted the great camel, the pack horse tied to the camel's muzzle.

Xerxes nudged his horse besides Sahar's and Damis came up on her other side. Laheeb had disappeared back into his lamp, which Sahar carried under her saddle bag.

"So, where are we going?" Damis asked as they began moving west.

"I had a dream…" Sahar replied and quickly explained her dream and the place they were looking for. Damis listened intently and then looked down at his silver ring.

"But I feel like there was something missing." Sahar said as she finished. Damis looked up at her.

"I think I know what." he replied.

* * *

My Reviewers:

sophiawin: I hope that the Amira part of the story moved a little faster. Also, can you see where I am beginning to incorporate the original story of the Twelve Dancing Princesses?

EvenSong: Hope this one is as good as the last one.I think the transitions were a little more forced, but you tell me.

Glitterpoison: sorry about the delay in updating I have had this chapter written forever, I was waiting for more reviews.

Metaphorical: I am working on it, please be patient! And i could say the same for you:-P

Akwyn: glad you like Xerxes. I like him too.

monkeys-and-bananas76: yea Damis. well hope you like this chapter.

Lumiere's lover: yep Sahar is one kick ass heroine. only just you wait...and those eyes are adorable. i wish i had a poster too!


	11. Chapter 11

The morning turned to afternoon. The sun beat down heavy on the sand, creating distorted images of trees and other objects. Sahar reached up and wiped away the sweat that was beading on her brow. She looked out ahead, but there was nothing in sight. Still, she sensed they were getting closer.

While traveling, Damis noticed Sahar glancing over at Xerxes more often than normal. He smiled to himself. Despite only knowing Sahar for a few days, he felt a connection to her, like they had been friends forever. His thoughts wandered to that of Amira. He regretted the last way they had been together. He wished he could just tell Amira how he felt. Yet she was a princess and he was but a humble servant in the palace.

Damis looked over at Xerxes, who was riding tall on his horse. Damis was seated uncomfortably on the camel, whose gaits were uneven and very rocky. Now Damis knew there was no chance between him and Amira. She had been promised to Xerxes. _She seemed to like you._ _But she didn't tell you about Xerxes, did she?_ Damis laughed bitterly to himself and Sahar looked over.

"I think we are getting close." she said, her voice quiet. Xerxes remained unaware of them speaking. Damis nodded.

Xerxes looked up suddenly and studied the horizon. "Are those pillars?" he asked innocently. Sahar glanced at him before following his gaze. A pair of stone pillars stood out against the horizon, great monsters rising from the earth. Sahar smiled and felt a sudden urge to kiss Xerxes, which she quickly suppressed scolding herself.

The sun was nearly gone from the sky when the three of them actually reached the pillars. They unloaded the pack horse and had a quiet meal. Sahar sat closer to Xerxes than normal, and Xerxes remained oblivious to this. Damis watched with a sad smile on his lips, thinking of Amira.

The sky grew dark and the moon raised slowly, a half orb hanging in the sky. Dark clouds scuttled across the front of the moon, completely obscuring its light. Damis watched the sky, leaning against one of the stone pillars. He moved his hand over the surface, feeling the intricate carvings that decorated the entire face of the stone. He looked closer and in the light of the small fire they had light, could make out the carvings of wolves and women. Between the two pillars sat the flat circular stone that Sahar had described from her dream.

Xerxes observed Damis closely, watching as he studied the stone pillar. Xerxes was suddenly aware of the closeness of Sahar and felt a sudden yearning. He may not be the cleverest of men, but he was not as dumb as most people thought. A sudden yearning overcame him and he resisted the urge to put an arm around Sahar's waist as she dozed on his shoulder. He was betrothed, to someone he had never met, but all the same betrothed.

Xerxes watched the moon peak out from behind the clouds, a silver stream of moonlight cascading down to earth. Damis noticed it too and gave a quiet shout. Sahar woke suddenly and looked over at Xerxes. Her face grew pink and she stood quickly and hurried over to Damis.

"Look!" he whispered. Xerxes followed Sahar and looked over at the flat stone. The moonbeam hit the dead center of the stone, the silver light looking as though it was simply an extension of the stone.

Sahar shook her head. "That's it! That was all that was in my dream." The three stood together for a few moments, holding their breath, waiting for the ground to open and stairs to appear. For several long moments they waited and finally Sahar sighed sadly.

"Something is missing." she murmured and sank to the sand in defeat. Damis stared at the stone, the moonbeam still hitting the center. He glanced up at the sky and saw the clouds begin to make their way back across the surface of the moon.

"We can't give up just yet." Damis said encouragingly. He walked over to the rock, his face now bathed in moonlight. Sahar watched silently as Damis searched the face of the rock, looking for a door or a knob that would open to the staircase described in Sahar's dream.

"Maybe this is the wrong place?" Xerxes commented in an annoyed tone. Sahar glared at him and he looked away, grumbling to himself. Laheeb was still in his lamp and thus was not able to comment on the problem, and no one cared to take him out.

Damis moved his hand over the smooth surface of the stone, its grey surface have a texture like smooth marble. He guided his hands over the stone, searching intently with his eyes. His hand hit a crevice and Damis leaned forward to look closer. It was in fact not a crevice but a small indent, like someone had pressed something into the rock while it was malleable. The indent was about the size of the tip of Damis's finger and he traced the edge trying to discern what it was. His ring glittered in the light, the small ruby eyes glinting mysteriously.

Damis looked down at his ring and slid it off his finger. He held it up the light, observing its shape and the position of the wolf's head. Sahar padded over and looked over Damis's shoulder at the ring.

"Beautiful ring." she commented quietly. Damis nodded.

"My mother left me with it, when I was young. It was all I had when they found me by the palace door." He said sadly. Sahar nodded sympathetically. Damis slowly lowered the ring and looked once more at the indent in the stone. Sahar noticed it too. The light was getting dimmer as the clouds draped across the moon, obstructing its light.

"Will that…" Sahar began as Damis took the ring and pressed it into the indent on the rock. A great rumbling echoed from beneath them and quickly Sahar and Damis backed away. Xerxes came running forward and nearly fell on the sand as a great hole opened about the stone.

Sahar reached forward and grabbed Xerxes's arm, stabilizing him and then quickly dropped it and looked down at the ground. Xerxes scuffed his shoe in the sand and the three of them watched as the ground opened to reveal a set of stone stairs.

Damis looked over at Sahar and Xerxes, who were gaping at the stairs.

"Just like in my dream…" Sahar murmured to herself in awe. Xerxes was awestruck and did not say a word as he stood there. Damis went over to the horses and the camel which had been tethered to one of the great stone pillars. Sahar looked over as she came out of her reverie.

"Can we leave them here?" she asked. Damis shrugged and peered down the stairs.

"There seems to be a landing, we can leave them there, where they will be safe." he replied. Sahar nodded in agreement and went to help Damis with the animals.

Slowly they walked down the wide stone steps, going slowly for the four legged animals. After about 15 steps they reached a landing like Damis had said. They left the animals there, tethered to several stakes in the ground. Quickly they unloaded their things from the horses and slung them over their backs.

Cautiously they began down a second flight of stairs when a loud rumbling was heard again. Sahar looked up in time to see the great nigh sky disappear as the ground closed over them. They were now shrouded in complete darkness. Sahar reached out and felt a body.

"Damis?" she asked, her voice echoing slightly in the darkness.

"No! Xerxes!" came an indignant voice. Sahar withdrew her hand quickly.

"Sorry." she whispered. She felt someone walk up besides her.

"I think we should hold hands, so we don't loose each other." Damis said in a whisper. Sahar reached for his hand and felt Xerxes reach for hers. Suddenly torches flickered on, their flames castings dancing shadows on the grey floors and walls. Footsteps echoed ahead of the trio and Damis quickly pulled Sahar and Xerxes against the wall and they hid in a crevice that the light of the torches did not penetrate.

Voices were soon heard as the footsteps grew louder. There were two voices and both were male.

"She said she needs one more girl." one male said.

"She hasn't even told us what for, and she expects us to go searching for dancing maidens." the other replied bitterly.

"Well, she has the princess now; I thought that was all she needed." the first one said.

"No, she needs twelve dancing maidens including one princess, but without this last girl there are only eleven girls." the second voice replied.

The two men came into view, both cloaked in dark clothing with their faces hidden. Each wore a wolf ring on their hands that glittered in the light. Damis glanced down at his own ring which somehow still reflected the light. Quickly he hid it in the palm of his hand.

"Did you see that?' the footsteps stopped and the two men were within inches of the trio's hiding place. "That glitter of light?"

The other man looked about before rolling his eyes and snorting to himself. The first man looked over indignantly before muttering "Probably just a trick of the light." The two men continued up the stairs, their heavy boots making loud noises in the closed area.

"So where are we supposed to find this girl?" the first man asked.

"She said she was coming, perhaps we only have to wait." the second replied before their voices were lost in the rumbling of the ground opening up. The trio held their breath until they heard the rumbling once more, indicating that the two men had exited the passageway. Fortunately the torches remained lit, enabling the three of them to see the stairs.

Quickly they descended, trying to put as much distant between themselves and the two men in case the men turned around and returned. At the bottom of the last flight of steps was a large, ornately carved door. Damis ran his hands along the door, searching for a similar indent like the one on the rock. He found one and quickly pressed his ring into it.

The door opened silently and the three stepped forward into a forest of trees whose leaves glittered as brilliantly as diamonds. Damis reached up and brushed his hand against one of the branches, causing several of the leaves to fall to the floor with a gentle tinkling noise.

Sahar bent down and looked closely at the leaves. Xerxes picked one up and help it up in the light.

"Hey, these are diamonds!" he exclaimed.

* * *

My Reviewers: 

lumiere's lover: yea i do too, kinda.woman are pretty hard to please. :-P

cokefizz-and-chocolate: thanks! hope you like this chapter too.

metaphorical: yea! i can die happy now. hehe jk.

sophianwin: thanks for your critques, they are very helpful. one note however: Amira and her mother are the only woman of royal blood of the other girls Dameer has in captivity. i think i will include some backstories, but most are not important enough to the plot.

monkeys-and-bananas76: im upating, updating, updating. hope this satisfies your desires temporarily at least.

ALSO A NOTE: I was waiting for a total of 50 reviews before i updated, cause i already had the chapter written, but because i luv u guys so much, i am updating earlier. so i better get a whole bunch of reviews for this chapter :does best to look imposing:

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is dedicated to Glitterpoison, faithful reviewer and first mate. lol. Hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as Fassad made his way back into the palace gardens. The morning light glittered on the water fountains and the leaves and flower petals sparkled from the spray of water. Already the sun was beginning to heat the air and Fassad hurried into the palace, where he slipped in unseen.

Once in the palace he slowed his footsteps and watched the ground, his mind turning. Dameer had revealed to him her plan and despite his wanting to please Dameer, something sat unsteadily within him, causing him to second guess his own actions.

Soon Fassad found his way into the king's chambers, where he had been told to meet Bahram last night. The king was still in bed, though awake. He looked up slowly, his blue eyes dulled by the loss of his daughter.

"Fassad." he croaked, his voice crackly from dryness. A servant offered a glass of water which Bahram gratefully took.

"Any news of Xerxes yet? Or Amira?" Bahram asked. Fassad forced himself to meet the king's eyes as he lied.

"No your majesty." he said distinctly. Bahram nodded in acceptance and leaned back on his pillows.

"Tell the servants not to bother me today." Bahram said after a long pause. "I am feeling weak." With those last words he turned away and the servant left the room. Fassad bowed deeply and exited the room, his emotions mixed with worry and triumph. Had Dameer caught a twelfth girl already? Or was the king just weak from lack of sleep and healthy food? Secretly, a fact that even Fassad refused to acknowledge, he hoped it was just from lack of care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amira and the rest of the girls returned to their imprisonment, tired and worn out. Amira looked about the room in which the ten other woman were imprisoned with her. It was very large, and there were twelve pallets laid out on the ground. The walls were the same dark marble as the room Amira had been placed in before and the floors were a polished grey.

Noting the twelve pallets, Amira counted the girls in the room, the total sum being eleven including her. She turned to her mother, who had prepared a pallet besides Amira.

"Why are their twelve pallets? There are only eleven girls?" Amira asked her mother quietly.

Malakeh looked closely at her daughter. "I am not sure." she replied truthfully. Amira nodded and lay her head down on the cushion. To her surprise the pallets were soft and warm, something Amira did not expect after being stolen from her home and kept prisoner. Slightly troubled, Amira eventually slid into a deep and dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sahar took some of the leaves from Xerxes's hand and looked at them closer. They glittered despite the lack of light and seemed to emanate a light of their own. Sahar fingered them in wonder before pocketing several of them in her pouch, placing them besides Laheeb's lamp.

Damis looked ahead and glanced back at Sahar and Xerxes. He too was tempted by the beauty of the diamonds, but he felt an urgency to reach Amira, like something big was going to happen. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the invisibility cloak the old woman had given him. He motioned for Sahar and Xerxes to come over and they complied.

"We had best hurry, lest the guards return." he whispered. Sahar and Xerxes nodded in agreement. Swiftly Damis threw the cloak over the three of them, hoping that their feet would not stick out from under the cloak. At once Xerxes pulled it off, protesting.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked in his pompous way. Damis sighed.

"This cloak will shield us from being seen." Damis explained. Xerxes squinted at him before letting the cloak be thrown back over his body. Together the trio made their way down the stone passageway that led through the diamond forest. They soon were presented with another door. Again Damis pressed his ring into a small indent and silently the door opened.

They stepped forward into a room that glittered bright gold. Damis shed the cloak and they three looked down the long passageway that Damis hoped would inevitably lead to another door, this time into where Amira was being kept. Xerxes forced air through his nose and sat down on a random rock and put his chin in his hands. He looked up at Damis and Sahar, who were waiting patiently for Xerxes to explain himself.

"We have been traveling forever." he moaned, his blonde hair falling in front of his blue eyes. "Can we rest?" he asked.

Damis glanced over at Sahar, who, though still standing seemed to be weary as well. Damis himself was tired, but he was afraid to rest, afraid something would happen while he slept. Sighing to himself he nodded.

"Alright. Let's rest." Xerxes smiled in triumph and the three found their way away from the stone path towards the back of the gold leafed forest. There Damis lay out his cloak and settled onto his back. Xerxes followed suit and was soon asleep, his snores echoing against the trees. Damis rummaged through his bag for something to muffle the noise and found cloth which he had used to wipe away sweat. Shrugging to himself he used the cloth to cover Xerxes's mouth, muffling the snores enough to content him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, imaging how Amira would react when he saved her…

Sahar placed her things a little farther away, trying to distance herself from Xerxes. She watched as Damis stopped fidgeting and turning before assuming he was asleep. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the diamond leaves she had harvested from the earlier forest. She placed them on her pallet which she had laid out and stared at them for a few moments. She then stood and walked over to the nearest tree, the gold leaves shimmering in the light. In the near darkness she squinted and looked up.

Standing on tiptoe she reached up her hand and gently pulled on several of the leaves. They came off easily, with a slight cracking sound. The leaves were indeed gold, hard yet malleable. Smiling to herself Sahar turned around to return back to her pallet.

The torches had suddenly gone out, and in the complete darkness Sahar heard footsteps. She turned about wildly, trying to find her way back. A hand reached out in front of her she began feeling her way in the direction she thought she came from. Another footstep was heard and Sahar froze, her heart beating heavy in her chest. She listened hard into the dark, yet nothing but the heavy silence could be heard. She let out the breath she had been holding and stepped forward, her arm still reached out in front of her.

She stumbled slightly as her foot caught on one of the small stones that protruded from the floor of the place. Her hand grabbed wildly in the air as she fell forward and grabbed a handful of fabric. Hands reached up and covered her mouth as she opened her mouth to scream.

------------------------------------------------

Dameer smiled as she watched the struggle in her water basin. Sahar had such a strong mind, it had been hard to find something that could enchant her. Yet Dameer knew the soft spot women had for finery and riches.

Dameer stilled the water and covered it with a black cloth, turning away from the basin. Sayad lay at her heels, her loyal servant. She wandered across the room to the bookshelf and ran her hands along the books and bottles stored there. Her hand stopped on one bottle, a tall thin one which held a black, iridescent liquid. Dameer lifted it and caressed it lovingly before placing it back on the shelf.

She didn't need the poison. She had her twelve dancing maidens.

---------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers: A disappointing two! Where is everyone else? No matter, I have decided to post regardless, so you who didn't review had better soon! lol.

monkeys-and-bananas76: glad you loved it, hope you love this one too.

Glitterpoison: heres your promised update.


	13. Chapter 13

Damis woke with a start, his dark hair sticking to his damp brow. Looking about he could only guess the time, but knew that he had been asleep for too long. Quickly he nudged Xerxes, who opened his eyes and looked up at him groggily.

"Wake up! We have to find Princess Amira!" Xerxes sat up suddenly, wide awake. Quickly Xerxes gathered his things, mumbling to himself about having to take orders from a lowly servant.

Damis looked about for Sahar, and noticed her sleeping pallet a few paces away, hidden slightly behind a tree. He walked over quickly, but stopped short at the sight of the empty pallet. He looked about, thinking that Sahar had already woken. Only there was no one but Xerxes and himself. He fell to his knees, unable to believe that in so short of a time, two women had been stolen from him, one right under his nose. Xerxes came up behind him, holding their bags, which he dropped with a loud thumping noise.

"Look!" Xerxes pointed to the diamond leaves which lay on Sahar's pallet. Damis reached for them and held them in his hand for a few moments before standing up, his face set with determination.

"We don't stop." he said, glaring at Xerxes, who cringed slightly. Damis gathered Sahar's things and strapped them to his back, but not before removing Laheeb's lamp from Sahar's bag and pocketing the diamond leaves.

As they walked, Damis rubbed the side of the lamp, summoning Laheeb. A trail of bright blue smoke came out of the end, following by the blue skinned Laheeb.

"Sahar has been taken." Damis told the djiin grimly. Laheeb stared at him astonished before dropping to the ground and walking besides the two men.

"Do you wish for me to find her?" Laheeb asked, swelling with pride and self importance. Damis shook his head and Laheeb nodded and looked down at the ground.

"No, I think I know where she went. We just need to hurry." Laheeb nodded sulkily, still looking at the ground. Then he looked up and marveled at the forest they were walking through.

"Lovely leaves." he commented and looked back down at the ground. "Oh, look!" Laheeb cried out, causing Xerxes and Damis to stop within inches of the stone passageway.

Laheeb bent down and picked up several gold leaves from the walkway. "They are made of gold!" he exclaimed happily. Damis reached out and grabbed them from Laheeb's hand and turned to Xerxes.

"You don't think that Sahar had these, before being taken?" Damis asked Xerxes. Xerxes shrugged his shoulders and Damis rolled his eyes. Muttering he placed the golden leaves in his pocket alongside the diamond ones. Perhaps they could be useful later.

As they walked Damis thought, his mouth set in grim resolution. He looked up at Laheeb, a wondering look upon his face.

"Can you sense other magic being used?" he asked. Laheeb looked surprise at the question but nodded with affirmation. Damis looked away, his eyes creasing in puzzlement. "Is their magic being used nearby?"

Laheeb was silent for a few moments before nodding again. "Yes, there is an outline of a building say. Protected by magic. But I can't see what is happening inside. My power seems to be blocked." Laheeb was thoughtful. "It takes powerful magic to block a djiin, even and inexperienced one." he added the last part quickly, his blue face flushing slightly purple.

Damis looked over at Xerxes, who did not appear to be paying any attention. Damis looked up and saw another door ahead of them. Sighing he pulled off his ring and pressed it into the indent, opening the great door. The three men walked through silently and entered a forest that shimmered silver. Damis thought about the other leaves in his pocket and snapped a few leaves off a nearby branch.

The men continued to walk down the dim stone passageway, their footsteps echoing slightly in the huge underground cavern they appeared to be in. Damis looked up and could not see the ceiling, higher than 8 feet being shrouded in complete darkness. Laheeb slid back into his lamp after a while and remained there, leaving Damis and Xerxes alone. After going several meters into the silver forest Xerxes stopped.

"I need some privacy." Xerxes muttered his voice strangely flat and toneless. Damis shook his head.

"No, we need to keep going. Something could happen to Amira or Sahar!" Damis exclaimed. He continued walking. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground. Fumbling he managed to turn over and looked up into Xerxes's eyes, the pupil very dilated and the face twisted in a snarl. Xerxes pulled out a dagger and held it against Damis's neck.

"Alright! Go!" Damis managed to stutter. Xerxes jerked back and stood, his eyes glazed over and Damis stood too, rubbing his neck rigorously. Damis watched as Xerxes strode out of sight. He debating following him, sensing something was not right, yet he felt this pull to find the next door. He needed to find Amira. He needed to tell her how he felt, the truth. Prince Xerxes was just a prince, one who Amira had been promised to, therefore making him competition. Frightened by his own thoughts Damis tried to stop, but his thoughts continued, forcing him to walk away from Xerxes.

He finally reached the door, and there waiting for him, was a pale woman cloaked in black.

--------------------------------------

Fassad watched as Xerxes stumbled through the silver forest. The enchantment had worn off, and Fassad watched Xerxes's stricken expression as he tried to find his way back to the path. Fassad stepped from the shadows, somewhat enjoying Xerxes's shocked reaction.

"Yo-you!" he sputtered in anger and advanced on Fassad, his dagger drawn and glistening. Fassad help up a hand in defense, and with his other quickly reached out and grabbed Xerxes's by the collar, quieting him.

"Quiet!" he hissed in Xerxes's ear. "I know the way in." he finished. He let go and Xerxes jerked away, rubbing his neck where Fassad had grabbed him. He stared hard at Fassad, who kept his face void of any emotion, knowing the prince would trust him. It was in his nature.

"You know the way in? And you are going to help me?" Xerxes's voice was full of suspicion and a hidden hope. Fassad nodded his face grim.

"But you have to stay quiet!" Fassad hissed. Xerxes nodded and Fassad began walking quickly towards where he knew the hidden exit was. Xerxes followed, stumbling occasionally as he tried to keep up with Fassad's long strides. Luckily it was not far to the entrance.

"Stand back." Fassad warned Xerxes. Xerxes nodded and complied, back away from where Fassad stood. Fassad watched out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see if Xerxes would make a run for it. He did not. Smiling to himself Fassad turned back to the blank wall. He leaned forward and felt the wall, searching for the handprint that he knew was imprinted on the wall. He found it and placed his hand in it, a perfect fit. Only natural since it was his hand. Fassad closed his eyes and took a deep breath, settling himself. Slowly he exhaled, murmuring the secret words as he did so, words in a language only the darkest people know. He breathed in again and opened his eyes.

Quickly he backed away as a faint humming was heard from behind the door that had appeared. Xerxes leaned forward but Fassad put an arm out to keep him back. Without warning the door exploded off, the bits of rock and rubble flying past Fassad, some within inches of his face. Fassad smiled, knowing how Dameer liked to be dramatic. The explosion was silent and with a heavy silence on the air Fassad led Xerxes through the opening. A sucking noise was heard and Xerxes turned around to watch as the rubble and debris was sucked back into the opening, once more creating the door. The door faded and was soon replaced by just a black marble wall. Xerxes turned back around and hurried along the carpeted hallway to catch up with Fassad.

* * *

My Reviewers: 

Metaphorical: Its okay, I understand. glad u liked the chappie and hopes this relieves your pining for a little while.

Glitterpoison: you will soon find out what Dameer is doing and how the girls figure into how she plans on doing it. for now you have to wait!

Lumiere's Lover: its okay, I forgive you, i know the feeling. yeah you were right. any more lucky guesses?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sirenic Griffin for giving me the push I needed to get back on top of this story.

-----------------------------------------

The lips of the woman twisted into a strange grimace, something almost like a smile. With surprise and a certain amount of morbid curiosity Damis stared at the woman. The cloak covered all but the woman's mouth, which continued to grin in an eerie Cheshire cat like expression. Still Damis stared, unsure of what to do and captivated by the mysterious woman. A pale hand reached up and slid back the hood of the cloak, and for a moment Damis lost all sense of time as his mind reeled and thoughts faded.

His mind's eye caught the glittering of a wolf pendant hanging from the woman's throat, now fully visibly, the red eyes seeming to glow. Dark purple eyes gazed at him from within sunken eye sockets and for a second Damis thought he recognized the eyes.

A stumble backwards woke Damis from his strange sleep. The woman smiled, though the expression did not reach her strange purple eyes.

"Welcome home, my son."

------------------------------------------

Xerxes continued to trail Fassad down the long hallway, seemingly endless corridor of black marble and red carpeting. Fassad looked straight a head, and Xerxes looked about, trying to find a door to somewhere. Abruptly Fassad stopped and stepped to the side in time for Xerxes to stumble past him.

Hiding an amused smile Fassad turned to the wall and made a quick sketch upon the stone, while Xerxes continued to peer down the hall. The noise of rock pushing against itself caught Xerxes attention as Fassad entered a plain square room. Once Xerxes was inside Fassad quickly turned and with a slight smile closed the room, leaving Xerxes on his own.

-------------------------------------------

Ice cold hands took Damis's arm and led him through the door and into a grand foyer. A shadow padded towards the woman Damis looked down at it, his breath catching in his throat at the image of the huge wolf that now stood by his mistress, eyes glowing.

"Don't be so surprised Damis." the woman's voice was sharp and a slight lilt of amusement echoed in her voice. Damis looked over at the woman, now able to fully study her features in the light.

"Where's Amira?" Damis demanded, something in his heart telling him she would know. She laughed, a low laugh that was almost a cackle.

"What a way to greet your long lost mother." she sighed. "Come I have prepared a feast in your honor."

She led him towards anther door, this one wood and carved with intricate images of wolves and other predators of the night. Within there was a table upon which was spread foods of all kinds. Damis felt his stomach rumble and wondered how long they had been wondering within the underground caverns.

"Eat my child, and let me explain." the woman led him to a chair and she herself sat opposite him, her purple eyes appraising him.

"Perhaps you have already guessed at who I am. I know you're clever. The ring, your mysterious appearance on castle grounds. I have been waiting for this." she smiled and paused to take a sip of the red wine that had appeared in front of her.

Damis avoided her eyes as he answered. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice showing his confusion and a hint of denial.

"My son…" she began. "This is what I have been waiting for. Sending you to King Bahram, your father." she paused and let her words ring. "All for this."

Damis looked up, daring himself to gaze into her eyes. At once the purple irises locked his gaze, glittering in the candles which were placed on the table. Within those eyes he saw what she meant and he shivered at the idea. A name formed on his tongue and slowly he said the word.

"Dameer."

-----------------------------------

Wild eyed and fighting her captors with strength and fury, Sahar was brought to the holding room where eleven other maidens were kept. Amira gasped and rushed towards her friend as the guards threw Sahar down, glad to be rid of her be rid of her biting and kicking. The wall closed behind them as the eleven maidens rushed after Amira to Sahar's aid.

"Where am I?" Sahar asked, her voice cracking slightly. Malakeh fetched a glass of water, which Sarah took gratefully without looking up. As she drank she glanced up and saw the motherly face of Malakeh and coughed, spewing water out of her mouth in astonishment.

"But you…you were …" she stuttered. Malakeh smiled and put a finger to Sahar's lip.

"I was taken the same as you, and the same as Amira and the other girls here. Dameer wants something from us, and now I think she may have found it." Malakeh replied.

"Dameer?" Sahar asked. Malakeh nodded.

"A sorceress, the one who imprisoned us here. I heard the guards speaking earlier, and I think whatever she plans to do, she has the means to do so now." Malakeh faced the rest of the girls as she spoke.

"What?" one of the youngest asked her voice small and unsure.

Malakeh smiled ruefully. "We will soon find out."

-------------------------------

Dameer smiled back as she thought of her encounter with her son. He was clever, no doubt, but she would have her use for him before he even knew what was happening. A distinct rapping on the door distracted her from her thoughts and sighed before turning around as Fassad entered the room.

"The prince?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Fassad smiled.

"Taken care of my lady." he replied, with a faint smile on his lips.

"And the chamber?" she asked, her voice more pointed and her eyes narrowing.

"Also ready my mistress." Dameer smiled at the thought of what was to occur. Soon her wildest dreams would be reached and no one could stop her now. A small voice in the back of her mind murmured one name. _Damis…_ She ignored the thought, knowing he was taken care of.

With a waft of her hand she dismissed Fassad, who retreated behind the doors and into the darkness. Her lips curled in a slight smile she turned to the wolf who sat besides her, her pale hand rhythmically stroking his head.

"Not long, Sayad. Not long now…" she murmured to the wolf. The wolf's yellow eyes narrowed in response and his tongue rolled slightly in anticipation. Striding across the room with Sayad at her heels she ran one pointed finger along the rows of books on the bookshelf. Carefully she selected a weather worn copy, the pages ripped about the edges and the paper beginning to yellow with age.

As she pulled the book out it automatically opened to the desired page, the spine heavily creased from constant viewing of the same page. With one clawed finger she slowly ran her hand down the list. Everything was clicking into place.

Truly nothing could stop her now.

------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

I think these are still allowed.

Anyway, I'm sorry if this seems to match up weird with previous chapters. It has been a while since I last was involved in writing this, so forgive me if some things seem inconsistent. I know I was going in a certain direction at the time I stopped writing this, but since I never write anything down, I need to kind of start over again. Let me know if you notice anything really major however, so I can fix it as soon as possible.

And a big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! (Next goal…80 reviews. but don't worry, I'll probably update regardless. and its only ten measly reviews anyway!)

May you always be inspired and may you never be cursed with writers block:

Aedin


	15. Chapter 15

Damis let himself be guided by the guards, his thoughts elsewhere. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that when the guards stopped he jerked to the side to avoid running into the back of the man guiding him. The guard gave a quick jerk of his head and the door was opened, Damis pushed inside. Quickly the door closed as the guards left, though Damis could hear muffled sniggers.

He turned and examined the room he was in. It was rather plain, unlike the rest of what he had seen in this underground… Damis paused to think of a way to categorize this place. A lair. Damis smiled to himself, knowing it fit. A plain wooden bed sat in the corner and Damis sat down upon it, his mind spinning with what he had learned.

Dameer was his mother. Damis held his head in his hands. The woman who had taken Amira was his mother. Bitterly he gazed at the floor. He could not help feeling a slight tug of guilt, that if he hadn't upset Amira she wouldn't have left him so quickly, if he wasn't Dameer's son she would not have found Amira as easily.

The thought still swirling in his mind, Damis became increasingly drowsy. The journey had been long and…All thoughts faded as Damis lay back on the bed slipping into a restless sleep full of dark corners and Dameer's eerie smile.

-----------------------------------------------

Xerxes paced the room, knowing there had to be a way out. Someone had brought a tray of food for him and voraciously he had eaten. Now as he paced he felt sluggish, his mind refusing to think. Sighing Xerxes sat upon the bed they had provided and before long fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Fassad watched as Xerxes fell asleep, and the water began to cloud. Fassad looked p and noticed that Dameer had left his side, probably to begin her preparations. Fassad felt a thrill run through his body as he anticipated what was about to come.

Soon the kingdom would be theirs, to be ruled by Dameer and Fassad as the king and queen. Sorcery would once again be acceptable in society, and Dameer and Fassad would be the greatest rulers the city had known since the Old Magic had been leached from the land.

Fassad focused his attentions on the water again and the image opened to reveal Damis sleeping in his chambers. Fassad watched for a few moments when he saw a shadow enter into Damis' room. Curious Fassad leaned forward as the shadow stepped into the meager light and pulled back her customary hood. It was Dameer.

Fassad watched in wonder as Dameer caressed Damis' hair, her pale fingers soft and gentle upon his tawny skin, browned from long days exposed to the sun. Fassad felt a sudden burst of jealousy within his soul as he watched Dameer with her son and quickly schooled his thoughts as the image began to fade. He watched for a few more minutes, ignoring the jealously bubbling inside of him and with an angry wave of his hand he banished the image.

He stood still for a moment, his mind running wild, imagining himself serving Damis the prince alongside his mother the Queen and Fassad left as a servant, nothing more. Fassad set his mouth in a thin line and left the room, headed where Xerxes lay neatly passed out upon the bed.

--------------------------------------

Dameer murmured softly to Damis, knowing his susceptible sleeping mind. Soon her murmuring turned into soft singing, gentle and swaying. Damis stirred a bit, but Dameer did not move. She continued to sing, her voice becoming smooth like silk, winding its way about and through Damis. Her voice grew softer as Damis stopped moving and lay in peaceful stillness.

Smiling to herself she stood and left the room, careful not to wake Damis or alert the guards who stood on the floor. Swift as a shadow she was gone.

_Damis found himself surrounding by riches and gold. It reminded him of the dragons cave that had found Laheeb in. Laheeb. Where was he? Damis looked about wildly and passed by a mirror. With a start Damis realized a crown sat upon his head. Slowly he reached up, but found nothing but air, yet the reflection stayed. _

"_You can have all this, my dear boy." murmured a soft and unrecognizable voice. Damis continued to watch the mirror ceased to reflect himself as he stood, but as the Damis in the mirror moved about. A curly auburn haired woman stood besides the mirror Damis and Damis could almost feel the penetrating blue eyes of the woman. Amira. He reached out and as he did he hand suddenly felt engulfed in flame and he opened his mouth to scream._

Damis woke with a start sweat beading upon his brow. He looked about wildly, and for a few moments could not remember where he was. He lifted his hands to his face, where the tingling burning had not yet ceased to exist. The flash of the e silver ring reminded Damis of his location and in anger he threw the ring off.

The silver wolf ring hit the floor hard, clinking as it hit the marble floors. Damis' head cleared and he shivered slightly. Slowly he rose form the bed and retrieved the ring, though he did not put it back on his finger, but instead slipped it into the pocket of his loose fitting trousers.

Damis splashed his face with some water which lay in a basin that stood in the corner of the room. The dimness of the room and the lack of windows gave Damis no sense of time but urgency, his need to find Amira renewed.

He reached over to where his pack had been laid next to the bed. Holding his breath with hope, Damis breathed a sight of relief to find his cloak and word still there. The gold, silver and diamond leaves were still hidden in the pocket of the pack, and on impulse Damis grabbed these and slipped them into his pocket.

He donned the cloak and quickly used the extra blankets to stuff the bed, so he appeared to still be sleeping. It was crude, and while Damis knew that Dameer would most likely see through the trick, the guards would not.

He tested the door and found it open. Smiling to himself he slipped out into the hallway. A voice in the back of his mind issued a warning about the simplicity of his escape, but he ignored it. He continued down the hallway, following turn after turn after turn.

In anguish he leaned against the wall at a four point intersection of halls. Damis had a distinct feeling he had gone in a circle. The back of his mind the voice seemed smug. Looking about, Damis reached into his pocket and lifted out the genie's lamp, which Damis had grabbed in hope the genie could help if he got lost.

Damis rubbed the side of the lamp gently and Laheeb slid out, a goofy grin upon his face.

"Well, how do you…" he was stopped short by a quick slap across the face by Damis.

"What is wrong with you?" Damis hissed. Laheeb shrugged, looking slightly ashamed.

"Something about this place. It is making me go crazy." Laheeb replied. Damis nodded.

"I think I understand. Now listen…" Damis told Laheeb about his predicament and about his earlier dream.

"Can you help?" Damis asked, his voice pleading slightly.

Laheeb grew serious. "I can't seem to use magic in this place. It seems to be guarded or shield somehow." Damis felt his hope disappear and just nodded. Laheeb continued. "However, I can sense other magic, and right now, there is a strong bit of magic head this way."

Damis looked at Laheeb in surprise and panic. Laheeb slid back into his lamp and Damis made sure his cloak was set about him correctly.

His back pressed against the wall Damis watched as Dameer, cloaked in deep purple hurried past, mumbling words under her breath. Damis strained to hear, and could not recognize the words. They seemed to be a different language.

She hurried past them, not pausing or seeming to notice them. However, Damis thought he saw her eyes flit to where he stood, but the gaze was blank, as though she was in a trance. She turned and walked down a long carpeted hallway and Damis followed, careful not to make a sound.

-------------------------------------

Kind of a boring chapter, I know, but I need this as an in-between. Sorry it has been so long, I promise I will try to update with less time in between updates, but notice the word "try". Thank you for your patience and please review!


End file.
